Pequeñas historias calientes
by billiwig
Summary: Pues eso, historias un poco... subiditas, no relacionadas entre si para todos aquellos que quieran leerlas.
1. Chapter 1

**Weno, despues de pasearme por estos lares sin dejar nada a cambio... he decidido subir esto por aquí. Es la primera propuesta de LPDF, así que me la he traido tambien aqui.**

**Espero que os guste y que me lo digais. Besines**

**

* * *

****EL DIA EN QUE ME CONVERTI EN UNA MIRONA... (POR ACCIDENTE)**

Le dolía la cabeza, eso era indudable... debía tener un chichón del tamaño de un hipogrifo... Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, para su suerte la luz era escasa en esos momentos, no tuvo tanta suerte al incorporarse del suelo, se mareo y tuvo que apoyarse en en la pared.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía que no podía moverse, los volvió a abrir para ver donde se encontraba: _"duchas, banquitos, espejos, escobas... vale los vestuarios del campo de quiditch" _suspiró Hermione aliviada, algo la hizo sonrojarse violentamente... _"merlín, no puede ser, no puede ser... que eso no sea lo que me estoy imaginando... pero si no te lo estas imaginando, lo estas viendo¡¡son unos calzoncillos de los Chudley Cannons, vale rectificación, Vestuario de quidditch de los chicos y Ronald Weasley es un cochino...!"_

Hermione no pudo seguir con su línea de pensamiento, la puerta del vestuario se había abierto, ella instintivamente cerró los ojos, pensando que si ella no podía ver, nadie la vería a ella, pero las voces si podía oírlas... y conocerlas:  
- Ahora subo, nos vemos en la sala común, voy a darme una ducha- gritó Harry a sus compañeros desde la puerta para luego cerrarla tras de si.  
_"¡una ducha, No, no, no... tengo que salir de aquí sin que me vea" _Hermione intentó levantarse con los ojos cerrados, más un pequeño tropiezo hizo que los abriera... e inmediatamente se volvió a sentar... ella estaba detrás del cubo de las escobas semioculta de miradas indiscretas pero con una visión magnifica del vestuario, y Harry estaba delante de los espejos junto al banquito, si se levantaba la vería. _"Vale, cierro los ojos y cuando oiga las duchas me voy"_  
Pero mantener los ojos cerrados era peor tortura, porque los sonidos le hacían imaginarse cosas, cosas en las que no quería pensar, en las que solo pensaba cuando estaba sola en su cuarto... vale si, Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de Harry Potter desde que tenía uso de razón, y de eso hace muchísimo tiempo, y si, muchas noches pensaba en él, y no precisamente de una forma pura... pero era un pensamiento que no hacía daño a nadie... el que uno de sus sueños se hiciera realidad...¡ERA DEMASIADO!  
Uno de sus ojos se abrió ligeramente, entre los dedos se parados que cubrían su cara, pudo ver que Harry estaba sacando cosas de la taquilla para la ducha, se había quitado la túnica de quidditch, así que iba con el pantalón blanco y el suéter rojo que llevaban debajo, se le veía a gusto en el vestuario... y sobre todo confiado de que estaba solo.  
Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, junto con un sonrojo violento... _"cierra los ojos, ciérralos Hermione... no puedo, no puedo... esto es un sueño, no voy a cerrar los ojos"_ Harry estaba delante del espejo y se había quitado el suéter... su pelo se había despeinado más que nunca... y su torso desnudo¡¡Quien había dicho que Harry Potter era un muchacho enclenque y delgado, Merlín santísimo lo que había debajo de la ropa... eso tenía que ser pecado, pero pecado mortal.  
Harry estaba mirándose delante del espejo, su torso modelado, el inicio de lo que sin lugar a dudas iban a ser unos abdominales bien formados, unos brazos contorneados finalizados en unas grandes manos, que si con ropa parecían desproporcionadas, sin ella... eran un sueño. Harry puso las manos sobre sus caderas y empezó a contemplarse mirándose hacia un lado y hacía el otro. Luego levanto uno de sus brazos intentando sacar músculo, sus ojos se medio-cerraron, no había mucho para sacar, se rasco la cabeza con el brazo levantado, para luego bajarlo rascándose primero en uno de sus pectorales y luego la barriga, por debajo del ombligo... y Hermione estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, apretando las manos contra su cara intentando no suspirar, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no levantarse a tocar ese torso, rascarle ella misma si era necesario...  
_"Los pantalones no, por favor Harry..." _demasiado tarde ya se había desabrochado los botones, con lo que cayeron peligrosamente... hasta el suelo. Si la visión de un Harry Potter sin camiseta era demasiado para Hermione, un Harry Potter en boxers grises era... _"y yo que se lo que es... solo se que como se quite algo más me muero... ¡esta bailando, si hooooombreeeee... Full Monty ahora... No, no, no ¿porque a mi?" _Harry estaba tarareando una canción al tiempo que hacía movimientos con su pelvis, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que Ricky Martín era un aficionado a su lado... lo que hacía el amor, y las hormonas, porque seamos sinceros que Harry carecía de sentido del ritmo era algo que todo el mundo sabía, pero Hermione habría tenido a los dos delante y habría dicho que Harry era el dios de la samba, el merengue, y de todo lo que hiciera falta.  
Pero la peor parte estaba por llegar... Harry detuvo su baile y se sentó en el banquito, para justo antes bajarse los boxers, Hermione pudo verle aquel nombre que de solo pensarlo la sonrojaba... aquello donde la espalda pierde su nombre..., claro que perdía el nombre, eso merecía una mención especial, esa creación divina, esa masa de músculos bien formada merecía un nombre... Vio como Harry se levantaba, de espaldas a ella pero dejándole a la vista un buen espectáculo, cerró los ojos con fuerza muy sonrojada, sudando frío, tratando de contenerse: _"Piensa en algo Hermione, algo, algo, algo...Glúteo mayor, glúteo medio, glúteo menor, músculo piriforme, músculo obturador intenooooooooooooo,...Hermione en eso noooo, los músculos que forman la cadera... y más los que forman ESA parte de la cadera¡como se te ocurre pervertida, vale que Harry te está enseñado todos y más... porque él tiene que tener más seguro¡¡¡maldito el día en que te aburrías y te pusiste a leer tratados de anatomía!"_  
Hermione volvió a mirar a Harry que ya estaba completamente desnudo delante del espejo... y mirando hacia abajo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios: _"claro... el "Gran" Harry Potter, como ahora se ponga a hablarle me muero", _pero Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a ponerse de perfil, contemplarse unos momentos, esconder tripa, sacar tripa... _"¡pero si no tienes tripa para esconder, lo que tienes es una tableta de chocolate de la que yo quiero un trozooo!"_,... reírse con ganas y dirigirse hacia las duchas tranquilamente, totalmente inconsciente de que Hermione estaba observándolo, temblando de los pies a la cabeza, sonrojada, abochornada... y feliz, claro que estaba feliz¿y quien no?  
Cuando oyó el sonido de las duchas supo que ese era su momento, el vapor había empezado a llenar el lugar. Se levantó con mucho cuidado, procurando mirar hacia delante, no fuera que Harry se estuviera enjabonando y ella no pudiese resistir el impulso de ser su esponja corriendo por su espalda. De puntillas y con sumo cuidado llegó hasta la puerta.. puso su mano sobre el picaporte...  
- ¿Hermione?- _"Ya esta, se acaba el mundo, me ha visto, cierra los ojos, cierra los ojos que a lo mejor no te ve"- _¿qué estas haciendo aquí?  
- Na.. nada- consiguió articular la castaña, la sangre se había ido de su cara... y no sabía por donde la había perdido. _"donde esta el vampiro que me la ha robado... donde donde donde"_  
- ¿Nada¿desde cuando estas ahí?- el tono de Harry no era enfadado, ni malicioso... ¿era posible que se estuviera divirtiendo?  
- Verás Harry...- Hermione se dio la vuelta de golpe y la sangre perdida retornó a su rostro. Harry estaba delante de su taquilla cogiendo el jabón con una toalla envuelta a su cintura... pero ya mojado, las gotas caían de su pelo por su cara, perdiéndose por su cuello bajando... muy bajo...- No es lo que parece y puedo explicarlo.  
Harry tomó asiento en el banquito y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.. se puso las gafas... ¡encima de oírla quería verla bien!  
- ¿Podrías ponerte algo mas encima?- preguntó sin mirarle. El sonrió travieso  
- No creo que haga falta, me parece por tu cara que has visto más de lo que estas viendo ahora- ella se sonrojó violentamente, si es que alguna vez había dejado de hacerlo desde que despertó ahí  
- No..., si... bueno..., no era mi intención, Lo siento - consiguió articular  
- ¿y puedes decirme que hace la prefecta y premio anual en el vestuario de los chicos, sino espiando a jóvenes inocentes como yo?  
- Yo no he venido por iniciativa propia- bufó ella molesta encarándolo, al momento abrió mucho los ojos¿desde cuando estaba a dos pasos de ella, retrocedió hasta la puerta  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Estaba viendo el entrenamiento y al bajar las escaleras... bueno..., me han atacado por la espalda, me he despertado aquí, iba a marcharme y entonces has llegado tu, pero estaba un poco mareada y no me he podido levantar- vio..., no, notó como Harry cubría el espacio que les separaba y la tomaba por los hombros, mientras con otra mano la tomaba del mentón para obligarla a mirarle  
- ¿sabes quien a sido?- sus ojos estaban entrecerrados  
- No  
- ¿te han hecho algo?- estaba respirando deprisa, casi furioso  
- Solo un chichón en la cabeza, nada importante.  
Harry parecía visiblemente preocupado, la tomó con delicadeza y la obligó a sentarse en uno de los banquitos, el estaba de pie frente a ella. Inmediatamente la obligó a agachar la cabeza y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, buscando la zona dañada. Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo las manos de Harry inspeccionando su cabeza, era una sensación sedante, incluso se le estaba pasando el dolor de cabeza..., ahogó un quejido cuando Harry tocó la zona dañada, el retiró sus manos con cuidado, más cuando sintió los labios de Harry sobre la zona... el dolor desapareció como por arte de magia, para ser sustituido por unas mariposas locas corriendo por su estomago.  
- No parece nada grave- susurró él  
- Ya te lo he dicho- añadió ella poniéndose en pie muy nerviosa y sonrojada- gracias por preocuparte por mi, siento todo lo que ha pasado- añadió andando hacia la puerta, necesitaba salir de allí antes de que Harry volviera a tocarla y ella se le echara encima, eso hizo que no viera la sonrisa gamberra de Harry al más puro estilo James.  
- ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes irte ya?- preguntó Harry cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Hermione se volvió para mirarle sin comprender  
- ¿y que mas quieres que haga aquí?  
- Que te desnudes  
- ¡COMO!- chilló Hermione dando un salto hacia atrás visiblemente sonrojada  
- Digo que quiero que te desnudes- empezó Harry con semblante serio mientras con una de sus manos se rascaba la barbilla... ahora ya sabía Hermione para que se había puesto las gafas- ya se que no ha sido tu intención verme, pero el caso es que lo has hecho, y me parece justo que ahora yo te vea a ti.  
- ¿te has vuelto loco Harry James Potter?- bufó Hermione molesta cruzándose de brazos _"que no me lo pida otra vez... que no me pida que soy capaz de hacerlo"_  
- Nunca en mi vida he hablado más enserio, no se, me parece algo justo. Si lo prefieres, puedo ayudarte yo...-  
Harry empezó a andar hacia ella mientras Hermione retrocedía hacia la puerta, decir que estaba sonrojada era quedarse corta, no creía que él se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima, a hacer algo que no quería hacer... ¿o si quería?. Cuando Hermione sintió la pared detrás de su supo que estaba acorralada, y más cuando Harry apoyó sus brazos a cada lado de ella. Sus miradas se fundieron, los ojos de Harry parecían más negros, más oscuros, como encendidos.  
Hermione respiraba agitadamente, las mejillas sonrojadas, esos ojos le estaban haciendo perder el equilibrio, se mordió el labio inferior. Harry se acercó a ella pegando su cuerpo semidesnudo, haciendo que Hermione notase la humedad del cuerpo de Harry, salía de la ducha...¡como no iba a estar húmedo! . Hermione cerró los ojos por el contacto. Sus manos sin darse cuenta fueron a apoyarse sobre el torso del chico... una voz empezó a susurrarle al oído:  
"era una broma, no quiero que te desnudes... al menos no ahora... pero te aseguro que algún día lo harás, porque eres mía... ¿lo sabes Hermione¿sabes que te quiero¿qué estoy loco por ti?" algo sacudió a Hermione de los pies a la cabeza, no supo si era el beso que Harry le había dado en el cuello, o sus palabras haciéndole cosquillas en el oído, o las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre él, no supo en que momento se volvió loca, porque cuando Harry se apartó un poco de ella lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó... con pasión, con ternura, explorando nuevos territorios, notando nuevas sensaciones... porque si de algo estaba segura Hermione Granger es que Harry Potter le pertenecía, al igual que ella le pertenecía a él, porque estaban predestinados, porque se amaron desde la primera vez que se vieron, porque se complementaban, porque eran un equipo... ¡No, eran más que eso... eran uno solo...

**FIN**

**Epilogo de la autora:** Cuando por fin se separaron, sus frentes se quedaron pegadas, sus narices rozándose, una sonrisa en sus labios, sus miradas fusionadas... sus cuerpos juntos.  
Hermione sonrió: "te espero fuera" le susurró a Harry acariciándole él pelo. Él la dejó pasar muy a su pesar y la vio como abría la puerta:  
- Me parece bien que me esperes fuera- Harry empezó a caminar dándole la espalda, se quitó la toalla que le cubría dejandola sobre el banco- pero hay zonas de mi espalda a las que no llego, así que si quieres puedes ayudarme...

Tras unos momentos de incertidumbre la puerta de los vestuarios se volvió a cerrar...


	2. Con los 5 sentidos

**Pues aquí os dejo la segunda propuesta LPDF que espero que tambien os guste... pues la escribi con cariño ya que la propuesta anterior la gano mi querida Pruepotter1... por lo tanto esta es una de sus ideas...**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review...**

* * *

**CON LOS 5 SENTIDOS...**

DIA: 4 de diciembre

HORA: 20:00 h

LUGAR: Biblioteca de Hogwarts- pasillo de invisibilidad

SUJETOS: Hermione Granger y Harry Potter

A FAVOR: la tormenta...

EN CONTRA: Madam Pince y Ronald Weasley

Parece mentira como el destino a veces se empeña en jugarnos malas pasadas... como todos los astros confluyen para llevarnos directos al desastre, como no nos damos cuenta de que somos arrastrados al vacío, y como ese vacío supone el despertar de algunas cosas, supone darnos cuenta de lo ciegos que estamos, tan ciegos como para no ver que toda nuestra vida ha corrido justo para llegar a ese momento... al MOMENTO... de darte cuenta que eras tonto, de que lo tenías frente a tus narices y ni tan solo lo habías percibido...

Eso fue lo que le pasó a Harry aquel viernes en la biblioteca. Y supongo que os preguntareis que hacen tres jóvenes de 17 años en la biblioteca un viernes por la tarde cuando hace un frío que pela, esta a punto de estallar una terrible tormenta y todo el mundo esta en el comedor calentito disfrutando de una suculenta cena. La respuesta es sencilla: Causa- consecuencia

_Causa_: Clase de pociones, profesor Snape, insulto a Hermione que esta ayudando por lo bajo a Neville... Harry y Ron rojos de furia que saltan a defenderla

Consecuencia: 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y dos pergaminos de trabajo extra sobre la poción de la hipersensibilidad... Hermione enfadada, Harry y Ron en la biblioteca con ella sin hablarle.

¿Simple no?..., ahora yo debería decir: así son las cosas, y así se las hemos contado, punto y final. Pero no, porque aunque parezca extraño, el que sea viernes y tarde no es motivo para que no haya nadie en la biblioteca, pero esa noche... justo esa noche a nadie más le ha apetecido estudiar, llámalo casualidad, llámalo destino... llámalo como quieras, pero solo están ellos tres en la biblioteca, ellos tres y la bibliotecaria

Quizá sea la amenaza de tormenta, o lo lúgubre que parece la biblioteca iluminada por velas y sus estrechos pasillos de elevadas estanterías, o porque el día esta tan oscuro que lo único que apetece es sentarse en pijama después de cenar en un cómodo sillón delante del fuego... el caso es que no hay nadie más...y Venus y Marte se frotan las manos, porque saben que ha llegado su momento. Y en ese momento... mercurio hace que estalle la tormenta... el cielo se ilumina, tres cabezas se levantan y se miran incómodos...

-Estoy muy harto de este trabajo- protesta Ron

-Si no hubierais insultado a Snape no estaríamos ahora aquí- responde Hermione ácida

-Si no ayudaras a Neville, el no te habría dicho nada y nosotros no te habríamos defendido

-No necesito que me defendáis- protestó ella- estoy acostumbrada

-¿y si estas acostumbrada porque parecías a punto de llorar?- intervino Harry por primera vez mirándola fijamente para recordar como sus ojos se humedecieron, como no pudo resistir el impulso de gritarle a Snape por hacerla sufrir...

-No estaba a punto de llorar- protestó Hermione altiva- se me había metido algo en el ojo

-Claro- añadió Harry dirigiendo su vista hacia el pergamino. Encima de que la defendían se enfadaba con ellos. No la entendía, hacía tiempo que no la entendía. Y encima notaba su mirada dolida encima... de pronto...

Hermione se levantó furiosa y se encaminó con algunos libros hacia el pasillo de pociones que quedaba justo enfrente de ellos. No miró atrás en ningún momento. Estaba muy disgustada con ellos... No, estaba muy disgustada con Harry, no es que le desagradara que la defendiera de Snape. Todo lo contrarío, le encantaba que saltara a la más mínima cuando algo la preocupaba, o cuando sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas... pero eso no hacía sino confundirla y frustrarla. Pues Harry le gustaba desde que tenía uso de razón (de eso hacía mucho tiempo), y con esos gestos no hacía sino alentar las esperanzas que reposaban en su corazón de que algún día se fijaría en ella y dejaría de verla como a su mejor amiga... que por una vez en su vida la vería como una mujer... que la tocaría como una mujer... su mujer.

Harry levantó la vista levemente para observarla, lo cierto es que últimamente había algo en ella que le desconcertaba, y le molestaba no saber que era, pero no podía dejar de mirarla... era como si le hubieran embrujado. La vio caminar entre las filas de estanterías observando con los ojos, arrugando la nariz en aquel gesto que a Harry le parecía tan encantador, tan suyo, tan único... tan Hermione.

La recorrió con la mirada, sus piernas bajo el uniforme, su cintura... ¿tenía cintura, era difícil de saber bajo la ancha túnica que siempre llevaba... subió por su tronco, su cuello, hasta su rostro, no eran tan guapa como Cho o Ginny, no era fea, pero tampoco era una belleza con aquel cabello enmarañado, siempre cargada de libros y aquella voz de sabelotodo... y sin embargo Harry se quedaba mirándola embobado sin saber porque... a veces hasta horas enteras mientras ella leía un libro... caía en un trance sin poder apartar la mirada de ella, conocía todos sus gestos, había llegado a conocer cuando algo de lo que leía le gustaba o no, cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo... y eso le tenía desconcertado, no le había pasado nunca antes.

Un movimiento de Ron le sacó de su ensoñación. Se estaba desperezando, y de pronto empezó a recoger todas sus cosas... (saturno y Urano se alinean en ese momento, o llámalo casualidad, no importa):

-¿te vas?- le preguntó Harry en voz baja

-Si, tengo hambre, estoy cansado y no aguanto su cara de malas pulgas

-Se va a enfadar mas. Además ¿si no lo terminas ahora cuando lo harás?

-Ya veré

Ron se levantó tomando su mochila para dirigirse a la puerta de la biblioteca. Harry se volvió para mirar a Hermione que estaba subida en una escalera tratando de coger uno de los libros del estante más alto... la rueda empieza a girar...

La puerta de la biblioteca que se cierra, una ventana que se abre, cristales que se rompen, una ráfaga de viento... un grito... y de pronto todo es oscuridad...

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry poniéndose en pie haciendo caer la silla. El miedo le recorrió, autentico pánico al no verla

-Estoy aquí- responde ella en un susurro ahogado.

Una sensación de alivio invadió su cuerpo. Lo último que había visto antes de que todo se hiciera oscuro era a Hermione encima de la escalera con ojos asustados, y nunca le ha gustado lo más mínimo verla asustada.

-¿están bien los dos?- la voz de Madam Pince resuena por toda la biblioteca, ambos afirman. Es increíble lo alta que se oye cuando siempre esta pidiendo silencio- No se muevan de donde están. No llevo varita, voy a buscar a Filch para que me ayude a encender todo de nuevo. (¿pero que no es una bruja?... ¡como se le olvida la varita, quizá sea casualidad que ese día no la lleve encima... quizá)

Harry puedo oír desde su posición como se cierra la puerta de la biblioteca. Puede oír como la lluvia cae fuera... otro trueno hace que las paredes se sacudan... un pequeño grito asustado llega hasta sus oídos.

Hermione nunca ha soportado las tormentas... nunca le ha gustado la oscuridad, la hace sentirse pequeña e indefensa. Tiene miedo, esta subida a una escalera, se le agita el corazón. No puede ver a Harry, pero si oye su voz que la tranquiliza. Su voz que de pronto toma una entonación preocupada... esta preocupado por ella:

-¿Hermione¿estas bien?

-Si- Harry nunca lo pensó, pero en ese justo momento descubrió que la voz de Hermione no era gritona y mandona, sino que estaba llena de matices, que podía transmitir con su voz sensaciones antes no perceptibles para Harry, y en ese momento sabía que estaba asustada.

-No tengas miedo. Vendrán enseguida- dijo tratando de sonar firme. No quería que se asustara más de lo que ya estaba

-No estoy asustada- respondió ella débilmente- es solo que...

-Harry rodeo la mesa con cuidado... podía encontrarla por el sonido de su voz, ese iba a ser su guía, necesitaba llegar hasta ella.

De pronto todo había cambiado, la oscuridad lo había cambiado, había despertado el resto de sus sentidos. Podía oler la madera de las mesas, la humedad de los libros... avanzó otro paso y levantó las manos hacia delante para no chocarse con una estantería

-¿Es solo que..?- preguntó con la esperanza de que siguiera hablando para que su voz le mostrara el camino hasta ella, anhelaba llegar hasta ella, rodearla con sus brazos para aliviarle el miedo que supuraba de su voz.

-No me gusta la oscuridad- susurró... y Harry supo que estaba avergonzada, no necesitaba verla, la estaba sintiendo- no me gustan las tormentas, no me gustan los... ahhhhhhh!

Un rayo había iluminado levemente la estancia por la ventana abierta. Un rayo que permitió ver a Harry como Hermione se llevaba las manos hasta los oídos y se acurrucaba en la parte alta de la escalera. Siguió caminando... deseando llegar hasta ella como nunca antes... no le gustaba el sonido de su voz en esos momentos, ni de sus gritos...

-Hermione- dijo con voz firme- sigue hablando para que pueda llegar hasta ti

-...- tenía miedo, las palabras se congelaban en su garganta. Sentía a Harry lejos, muy lejos... no podía soportarlo, estaba perdida en medio de la oscuridad y Harry no llegaba.

-¿Hermione?

-Quiero que pare Harry, quiero que vuelva la luz

-Volverá enseguida. No te preocupes- "_¿por qué parece una niña asustada a la que me muero por cuidar y proteger?"_

Harry sintió como algo metálico tropezaba con sus manos extendidas... había llegado a la escalera. Suspiró aliviado, ya estaba con ella. Hermione notó como la escalera se movía. Algo había chocado con ella, asustándola, pero de pronto un olor conocido la envolvió, olía a hierba y a menta... olía a Harry, sus pulsaciones se aceleraron. Había venido a por ella...

-Hermione, vamos, tienes que bajar de ahí

-No puedo, me caeré

-No caerás. Estoy aquí abajo para cogerte si es necesario- su voz trataba de sonar firme, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba. No quería que sufriera. Deseaba protegerla en cuerpo y alma...

-No..., no veo los escalones- Harry lo meditó unos momentos

-Baja un poco una de tus piernas y yo las apoyaré en los escalones. Iré ayudándote a bajar vamos

La voz de Harry había sonado tan firme y decidida que Hermione no pudo sino confiar ciegamente en él. Después de todo era lo que había echo durante siete largos años, confiar en él y amarle sin remedio. Balanceó una de sus piernas al vacío para sentir como era sostenida en su caída... como siempre.

Harry levantó una de sus manos... se encontró con un zapato y siguió el camino hasta el tobillo de Hermione. Su mano se cerró sobre él, sorprendiéndose de lo fino y delicado que parecía entre sus manazas... Muy despacio lo fue guiando hasta el primer escalón, y lo apoyó ahí.

Hermione se sobresaltó al notar la mano de Harry sobre su tobillo, eran unas manos más grandes de lo que ella había imaginado... transmitían tal calor a través del calcetín, tal seguridad que no dudo ni un instante en seguir el camino que le marcaban

- Vamos Herms- dijo con voz suave y confiada- ahora el otro.

Levantó la otra mano y notó como el otro zapato aparecía. Palpó el segundo escalón y dio un suave tirón para indicarle a Hermione que podía bajar. Notó como sin quererlo su mano se deslizaba desde el tobillo por su pierna hasta parte trasera de la rodilla, donde acabó el calcetín, apareció la piel suave de la chica..., y de pronto fue consciente de que estaba notando cada hueco de la rodilla, cada cavidad, tenía una cicatriz justo en el inicio del muslo... no pudo contener una pequeña caricia con su dedo corazón..

Hermione se estremeció con aquel contacto y cerró los ojos. Era como si no llevara calcetín. Había notado como la mano de Harry subía por su pierna hasta sus rodillas descansando tras ellas. Acariciándola suavemente, descubriendo la cicatriz de su infancia, caricia que le produjo un cosquilleo que sacudió su cuerpo desde donde estaba esa mano hasta las puntas de sus cabellos... y el corazón latía saliéndose del pecho...

La otra mano que aún estaba posada en el tobillo la invitó a descender un nuevo escalón... otro rayo... la estancia se volvió a iluminar, vio como Hermione se volvía bruscamente hacia la luz, el movimiento la hizo perder el equilibro, gritó... cayó... y Harry con ella. No pudo obviar el impulso de abrir sus brazos para detenerla, no se iba a hacer daño por nada del mundo aunque el se rompiera todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo... el duro suelo golpeo contra su espalda y sobre él el cuerpo de Hermione.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio los dos... Hermione notó que Harry tenía sus manos descansando sobre su espalda abrazándola, protegiéndola... la conocida sensación de protección hizo su aparición de nuevo. Notó como las manos de Harry bajaban por encima de la túnica hasta cerrarse sobre su cintura... ahogó un suspiro de placer... era un placer exquisito notar con todo su cuerpo el de Harry, desde el contacto de sus piernas hasta sus torsos unidos.

Harry bajó sus manos por la espalda de Hermione intuyendo una delicada curva, llegó hasta la cintura de Hermione, para descubrir lo fina y frágil que era. Le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero había logrado que ella no se hiciera daño, cuando el dolor cesó un poco, notó otra sensación desconcertante, notó todo el cuerpo de Hermione sobre el suyo, sus pechos subiendo y bajando sobre su tórax en cada respiración, sus codos apoyados en sus hombros, sus caderas rozándose con las de él... sintiendo cosas que nunca antes había sentido...¡¡Y ERA HERMIONE!. Unas manos se posaron sobre su pecho e hicieron algo de presión, la separación de sus troncos hizo que otras partes de sus cuerpos se unieran más... ambos se sonrojaron en la oscuridad. Ninguno hizo nada por evitar cambiar de postura.

-¿Estas bien?- su voz había pasado de asustada a preocupada... su tono y cadencia se lo decían... estaba muy preocupada, y sin embargo sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

-Si, solo un golpe en la cabeza, no te preocupes, ya sabes que la tengo muy dura

Oyó una risita, pero también la sintió, Hermione debía tener su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo, porque su cálido aliento le acarició en la nariz, y eso fue lo que le ayudó a despertar del todo.

Se vio envuelto por una fragancia de flores silvestres, una fragancia que otras veces había notado sin llegar a percibir de quien era, sorprendido volvió a inhalar...Hermione olía a flores del campo... y a él le encantaba ese olor, era el olor que le había acompañado desde sus 11 años, era el olor con el que identificaba Hogwarts, era el olor de sus años felices... era el olor de Hermione, fue toda una revelación: en Hogwarts era cuando se sentía en casa, su aroma era el que lo hacía sentir en casa y su aroma era el de Hermione.

-¿tu estas bien?- le preguntó Harry sin moverse. No sabía porque pero le encantaba notar la cintura de Hermione entre sus brazos, podía rodearla perfectamente, tenía la medida exacta de sus brazos... era la cintura perfecta... aunque en aquella posición ella también podía notar otras partes de su cuerpo, que hacia rato que habían empezado a reaccionar.

-Si, aunque creo que me he torcido un tobillo al caer- susurró ella consciente de que empezaba a hacer mucho calor... ¿o era ella la que tenía calor, y porque el calor empezaba de la parte baja de su cintura¿lo estaría notando Harry?

-Déjame verlo- susurró el con voz ronca.

Harry rodó de lado para sentarse en el suelo, aún tenía la cintura de Hermione sobre la mano que daba al suelo... con la otra fue bajando por su pierna a medida que se incorporaba hasta notar el zapato.

Hermione sintió el movimiento de Harry al girarse. Se dejó llevar con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora hasta quedar sentada, suponía que frente a él apoyada en una de las estanterías.

-¿es este pie?- le preguntó

-Si- susurró ella notando como empezaba a desabrocharle el cordón, tratando de contener las respiraciones agitadas que se escapaban de su garganta.

Con mucho cuidado desabrochó el cordón. Tenía que quitarle el calcetín, así que sus manos volvieron a recorrer la pierna hasta llegar al final. Con mucho cuidado empezó a bajarlo, no pudo evitar que sus dedos acariciaran el trayecto hasta el tobillo, necesitaba tocar como nunca antes había echo...

Notó como la piel de Hermione se ponía de gallina, creyó oír un suspiro frente a él, las pulsaciones se dispararon en su pecho. Finalmente sacó el calcetín y lo dejó a su lado. Volvió a poner sus manos sobre el pie descalzo de Hermione. Sostuvo el pie de Hermione en alto, la otra mano empezó a masajear por su planta... con suavidad, notando cada uno de sus músculos, subiendo, bajando... apretando en algunas zonas, acariciando en otras... notaba el pulso acelerado de Hermione sobre el dorso de su pie.. su piel fría calentándose bajo sus dedos, sus manos... hizo un movimiento frotando hasta el tobillo...

Ella no se quejó en ningún momento. Al contrarío, cada vez que Harry indagaba por una nueva zona, liberaba un suspiro, contenido si, pero un suspiro.

Harry la oía suspirar, casi podía notar el pie relajándose entre sus manos, casi respirando... sintió el impulso de saber si el resto de la piel de Hermione reaccionaba igual bajo sus manos, sus suspiros y la suavidad de la piel le estaban volviendo loco, decidió aumentar la zona de masaje.

Cuando Hermione notó como las manos de Harry traspasaban la zona de su tobillo, el calor la invadió, todo su cuerpo se tensó, hizo fuerza con el pie sobre la palma de Harry. Inconscientemente sus manos fueron al cuello de la camisa que la aprisionaba y desabrocharon varios botones... la caricia fue subiendo, haciéndose algo más salvaje... suspiró y sus brazos se abrieron en cruz hasta quedar apoyados en las estanterías...

Con mucha suavidad, Harry elevó la pierna de Hermione hasta apoyarla en su hombro, necesitaba tocar con las dos manos... subió por la parte de atrás de su pierna. Notó como se tensaba por la sorpresa, como presionaba sobre su hombro, para luego suspirar de nuevo y relajarse.

Sintió como aquel suspiro hacia que su cuerpo empezase a liberar calor, como el corazón se le salía del pecho... estaba acariciando la pierna a Hermione y se estaba excitando por momentos...Llegó hasta las rodillas y pasó a la zona de delante para bajar en una suave caricia hasta el tobillo, esta vez Hermione gimió satisfecha, y Harry supo por su tono que le gustaban sus caricias, y a él le encantaba acariciarla... de pronto sintió deseos de descubrir si toda la piel de su cuerpo era igual que la de sus piernas... tersa, firme, delicada..., sintió deseos de conocer su sabor, se relamió humedeciendo sus labios...

Esa caricia, hizo que Hermione perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Demasiadas sensaciones en una simple caricia, demasiados latidos, demasiadas cosquillas, y era Harry acariciándola como había soñado tantas veces... la otra pierna le pedía a gritos ser acariciada igual... una de las manos sobre las estanterías bajó para descalzarse y quitarse el calcetín... un frescor la recorrió, ella misma se acarició la otra pierna anhelando que fuera la mano de Harry.. que estaba reposada sobre su pierna moviendo los dedos suavemente, casi de manera imperceptible.. anhelando que volviera a acariciarla como había echo antes... gimió... gimió con fuerza... algo cálido estaba subiendo por la parte interna de su pie...

Harry había llegado al punto en que sus manos no eran suficiente, necesitaba probar, conocer el sabor, notar el olor... elevó la pierna de su hombro llevándola hasta sus labios que deposito suavemente en el arco que formaba el pie de Hermione dando un beso... otro un poco más abajo, siguió su camino...

Un rayo volvió a iluminar la estancia. Ninguno de los dos lo oyó, solo se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, el verde y el ámbar convertidos en oscuro deseo, Harry miró a Hermione fijamente, con los brazos abiertos contra la estantería, la camisa desabrochada permitiéndole ver el inicio de su pecho y un sujetador verde, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas...

Hermione miró a Harry, no perdió el contacto visual cuando él abrió lentamente la boca para delinear su pierna con la lengua... la humedad la estaba envolviendo...Todo volvió a quedarse a oscuras, pero esta vez Hermione sintió que también necesitaba acariciar a Harry como estaba haciendo él... hizo lo que nunca imaginó que haría, pero el gemido del chico la hizo darse cuenta de que le gustaba...

Harry había empezado a degustar la piel de Hermione, tan cálida, tan dulce... deliciosa, siguió con la lengua delineando su tobillo... un gemido escapó de sus labios haciendo que la humedad de su lengua y el calor de su aliento marcaran a Hermione haciéndola gemir, pero también animándola a seguir.

Su otro pie descalzo estaba sobre su intimidad, apretando con suavidad, recorriendo con los dedos... jugando, tantenado, excitando, haciendo que cada una de sus partes empezara a reaccionar con más fuerza... dureza... dos nombres se susurraron, Hermione al notar los labios de Harry succionando, Harry al notar a Hermione como estaba atrapándolo con los dedos de sus pies...

La estancia se volvió a iluminar, ojos fundidos, mejillas sonrojadas, respiraciones a la par, corazones agitados... calor, descubrimiento... oscuridad.

Ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más aquellos roces enloquecedores. Harry perdió la cabeza, necesitaba sentir a Hermione pegada a él, soltó su pie, separó el otro sus manos a oscuras encontró la cintura de Hermione atrayéndola hacia él que estaba sentado en el suelo, Hermione se quedó de rodillas pegada a él, notando su aliento agitado en su oído

Hermione notó como Harry la alzaba de la cintura colocándola sobre él, sus cuerpos pegados, sus intimidades rozándose, balanceo la cadera aumentando el contacto... duro, Harry estaba duro de la cabeza a los pies, lo sentía.

Las manos de Harry subieron desde sus rodillas por sus muslos hasta notar la ropa interior de Hermione, la tomó por los glúteos acercándola más a él, haciendo un roce más brusco, más enloquecedor... humedad... su respiración sobre el cuello de Hermione.

Las manos de ella volaron a sus cabellos introduciéndose en ellos obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, Harry presionó sobre sus glúteos haciéndola arquear la espalda para aumentar el contacto. Sus narices se encontraron, se acariciaron, sus alientos se mezclaron.. sus nombres fueron susurrados... las cabezas se ladearon, sus bocas entreabiertas sintieron un roce de labios... se separaron, sus lenguas se encontraron, danzaron en el aire... un beso, una caricia, un roce de sus cuerpos... un beso desesperado una lucha de lenguas, sus sabores entremezclados, la increíble familiaridad de sus caricias por tanto tiempo contenidas, tanta tensión inconsciente entre los dos, en ese momento necesitaba ser liberada, al igual que el sentimiento que Harry empezaba a notar en su corazón desbocado... un calor que empezaba a recorrerlo, un sentimiento que era descubierto, un sentimiento que explicaba muchas cosas, un sentimiento adormilado que cobraba fuerza en la oscuridad... Harry amaba a Hermione, y ella le amaba a él, se lo decían sus manos acariciando su pelo, se lo decía el beso al que estaba respondiendo con la misma ansia, la necesitaba... había estado ciego al no darse cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba, y lo sorprendente era que ella también parecía necesitarlo a él.

Hermione se sentía feliz, inflamada... Harry la estaba besando como si la vida le fuera en ello, haciendo realidad su sueño, oyendo su nombre susurrado cuando deshizo el beso y empezó a bajar por el mentón con sus labios, por su cuello, ella arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole un mayor contacto.

Sus manos bajaron por el cuello de Harry hasta su camisa para empezar a desabrocharla, acariciando haciéndole gemir de placer, haciendo que su nombre escapara de sus labios... introdujo sus manos por dentro, el torso de Harry era fuerte, podía notar las marcas de sus músculos tensos bajo sus manos... subió hasta sus pectorales frotándolos con fuerza, el volvió a gemir, le mordió en el hombro haciéndola gritar de placer.

Las manos de Harry volaron por la espalda de Hermione hasta su vientre, noto como ella se inclinaba hacia atrás, le sacó la camisa de la falda, la desbrochó con facilidad, subió su mano por el vientre hasta llegar al inicio de su sujetador. La otra mano subió a la vez por la espalda liberando sus pechos. La mano se coló dentro acariciándolos con fuerza, frotándolos... haciéndola gritar su nombre, la volvió a atraer por la espalda sus labios capturaron uno de sus pezones, la hizo gritar con fuerza por la sorpresa, inmediatamente las manos de Hermione fueron al pelo de Harry acariciándolo, arqueando su espalda para permitirle tocar mejor... sentirla mejor, saborearla si era necesario... sus caderas seguían bailando por encima de su ropa, notando sus cuerpos excitados... excitándose mas... aumentando el contacto... perdiéndose uno en el cuerpo del otro...

Las luces de la biblioteca se encendieron de golpe... sus ojos se abrieron sobresaltados, se miraron asustados, la voz de Madam Pince llegó hasta ellos, los pasos de Filch, se separaron de golpe se miraron unos momentos ambos visiblemente sonrojados... Harry vio como Hermione se ponía en pie de un salto, el mismo lo hizo empezando a vestirse muy contrariado. Notaba como Hermione estaba a su lado acabando de abrocharse la camisa... poniéndose los calcetines...

-¿Están bien los dos?- Madam Pince los observó con el entrecejo fruncido, sus cabellos revueltos, sus rostros sonrojados, sus respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad

-Si- susurró Harry con una voz que no era la suya empezando a andar para recoger sus cosas y salir de la biblioteca apresuradamente... contrariado... tenía que hablar con Hermione decirle lo que había descubierto, saber... saber si ella sentía lo mismo.

Hermione se volvió para verlo caminar por el pasillo hacia la mesa, recoger sus cosas y marcharse apresurado de la biblioteca. Ella quería que la esperase, quería hablar con él... aún notaba sus caricias recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el cosquilleo que le había producido, la necesidad de él... la necesidad de saber que había sido para él todo aquello... y él había huido...

Caminó para recoger sus cosas tratando de omitir el dolor que tenía en el pecho... las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Salió al pasillo, nunca le había parecido tan frío como en ese momento, nunca se había sentido tan vacía como ahora. Empezó a caminar rumbo a la sala común... deseando llegar a su cuarto para llorar con ganas... para llorar sola... el había huido.

Notó como unas manos se cerraban sobre ella, empujándola dentro de una de las clases, cerró los ojos, y notó como la arrinconaban en la pared. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios al sentir un olor conocido... menta y hierba... Harry

Harry la contempló con los ojos cerrados... ¿cómo podía ni tan solo haber pensado que Hermione no era guapa, la belleza de Hermione iba más allá de lo que podía simplemente ver, la belleza de Hermione estaba ahora impregnada en cada poro de su cuerpo, lo había marcado ella... Apoyó su frente sobre la de la chica acariciando su nariz con la suya... ella sonrió:

-Harry- susurró. Él le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios

-Parece mentira que haya necesitado la oscuridad para abrir los ojos, para ver lo que era evidente- susurró en su oído

-¿y que has visto?- preguntó Hermione notando como empezaba a besarla en el cuello

-Que te quiero...- susurró el- que te he querido siempre, que te necesito porque sino me moriré, que sin ti no soy nada, porque tu lo eres todo...

El alivió recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry escondiéndose de su mirada... las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos... Harry la abrazó al sentirla llorar... se le hizo un nudo en el pecho:

-¿por qué lloras?- preguntó preocupado- siento decírtelo así, pero quería que lo supieras, que supieras que lo de la biblioteca ha significado mucho para mi...

-Lloro porque estoy contenta, tienes razón, lloro por cualquier cosa- susurró ella ahogando una risita en el cuello de Harry que erizó el cabello de su nuca.

La separó levemente tomándola de las mejillas, sus ojos estaban abiertos mirándolo fijamente, diciéndole sin palabras sus sentimientos...pero esta vez Harry necesitaba oírlo de sus labios:

-¿por qué estas contenta?

-Porque yo también te quiero- susurró ella acercándose para besarlo...

Parece mentira como el destino a veces se empeña en traernos los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas... como todos los astros confluyen para llevarnos directos a la felicidad, como no nos damos cuenta de que somos arrastrados a la total plenitud, y como esa plenitud supone el despertar de algunas cosas. El destino nos hace abrir los ojos para ver, para comprender que toda nuestra vida ha corrido justo para llegar a ese momento... al MOMENTO... de darte cuenta de que el destino no es otra cosa sino la persona que ha estado siempre junto a ti, de que lo tenías frente a tus narices y ni tan solo lo habías visto... y es que a veces la vista es el más ciego de los sentidos...

* * *

Besos a todos... feliz navidad y prospero 2006 para todos... y no os olvideis de dejarme algún REVIEW... sino les dire a los reyes que os traigan carbón jajajajajajaja.

Besos


	3. El Gourmet

**Pues para no perder la costumbre... otra historia subidita de tono... para LPDF, en fin... que espero que os guste y dar las gracias a todos los que leeís y me dejais algun review... eso es lo que más ánimo me da... **

**

* * *

EL GOURMET:**

Hermione Granger sabe muchas cosas, siempre las ha sabido, no en vano fue el premio anual de su colegio hace dos años... le gusta estudiar y lee por placer. Algunos no saben que hay de placentero en ello, pero ve en cada libro una fuente de sabiduría, ve una forma de enriquecerse por dentro... sabe muchas cosas y sabe que Harry Potter es el chico de su vida.

Lo ha sabido desde siempre, aunque se negó a verlo hasta su último año en el colegio. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos tratando de desentrañar el misterio de los Horcruxes para acabar con Voldemort... mucho tiempo, tanto como para que los dos se dieran cuenta de cuanto se querían y se necesitaban. Y hoy dos años después, los estudiantes más brillantes de la academia de aurores viven juntos, estudian juntos y duermen juntos, con todo lo que dormir juntos implica...

Pero si hay algo que le gusta a Hermione más que los libros... es Harry, y esa forma que tiene de comer... degustando cada cosa... saboreando hasta el último detalle del plato que tiene delante... regodeándose en cada sabor y matiz.

Hermione no es una gran cocinera, pero le encanta preparar algo para Harry y ver como paladea con sus platos, como cierra los ojos cuando toma el primer bocado al llevárselo a la boca. Si le gusta, inmediatamente libera un pequeño susurro algo que suena como un mugido... ronco y personal..., si no le gusta o no es lo suficientemente especial, abre los ojos y sigue comiendo como si nada... quizá sea que Harry de pequeño no comía mucho, o que nadie le cocinó lo que le gustaba y por eso encuentra en los platos de Hermione algo delicioso... algo que sabe esta echo con amor... y el sabor del amor es lo que enriquece las comidas más que cualquier condimento.

Hermione, la perfecta dama inglesa, recatada en cierto punto, chistosa cuando la ocasión lo requiere, nunca esta fuera de lugar, guarda la compostura, siempre sonriente, íntegra, idealista... pero hay ciertas cosas que la turban, cosas como ver a Harry mover los labios sobre la cuchara... en ese momento se estremece y desea, desea con todas sus fuerzas ser esa cuchara... o la copa de vino a la que pega sus labios.

No es que cuando Harry y ella están juntos no quede satisfecha... esta muy satisfecha... pero hay algo más,... ¡es que se excita cuando ve comer a Harry, cuando le ve cerrar los ojos o mojarse los labios o cuando su lengua corre por sus labios eliminando los restos de comida... Hermione se pone a cien, a mas que eso... le encantaría coger la salsa de champiñones y ensuciarse la boca con ella para que Harry se la limpie con la lengua... y esa sensación no puede continuar... es que ya le pasa hasta cuando están fuera de casa, se queda embobada mirándole comer... empieza a entrarle calor... mueve las piernas acariciándose... y se queda con las ganas de llenarse el cuello de helado.

Sabe que no puede seguir así, pero tampoco sabe como pedirlo... ¡la chica más lista del mundo no sabe como pedirle a su novio que le haga lo mismo que hace con la comida!... pero ese día, Hermione esta espacialmente inspirada, quizá se la primavera, o el sol que calienta más de lo normal... pero esa noche cuando Harry vuelva de la biblioteca se va a llevar una sorpresa, o al menos eso espera, espera que cuando vea todo lo que esta preparando se vuelva loco por comer... o comer sobre ella..., es una chica, debería poder conseguir que Harry hiciera lo que ella quiere sin tener que pedírselo...

* * *

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el mejor jugador de quidditch del colegio, uno de los mejores alumnos de la academia de aurores... ahora mismo vuelve agotado de la biblioteca donde ha estado haciendo un trabajo sobre métodos de rastreo mágicos, trabajo que Hermione le dijo que hiciera hace dos semanas... y no a última hora como siempre... Solo desea llegar a casa, cenar y sentarse delante de la tele con Hermione apoyada sobre sus rodillas mientras lee un libro..., pero sobre todo cenar.

Ha encontrado en la comida un placer que no sabe describir, algo que esta lleno de matices, lleno de sabores diferentes... pero sobre todo le gusta la comida de Hermione, sabe diferente cuando ella se la prepara... siempre esta deliciosa... y no es necesario que haga nada especial, una simple tortilla le parece un manjar exquisito si se lo prepara ella...

Sonríe cuando sale de la biblioteca mágica donde ha estado estudiando, deseando llegar a casa y cenar, probar esos deliciosos manjares de Hermione..., no es que ella cocine siempre, normalmente lo hace uno de los dos, generalmente el primero en llegar, pero esa noche es Hermione la que esta en casa y seguramente al ser viernes habrá echo algo especial... o no... da igual

Cuando Harry desaparece en un callejón cercano piensa que se comería cualquier cosa que Hermione le preparara solo por ver como se queda quieta esperando su veredicto, como le mira apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas tiesa como un palo hasta que Harry la mira y sonríe, aunque no ha podido evitar darse cuenta de que últimamente cuando abre los ojos tras degustar el primer bocado. Hermione esta mordiéndose el labio inferior totalmente sonrojada... y nerviosa mirándolo con intensidad sin perderse ninguno de sus gestos.

Harry cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir esta en el comedor de su casa, mira hacia todos lados, pero no se oye nada, normalmente cuando uno de los dos vuelve a casa, el otro va a su encuentro... es un beso, es un ritual... Harry espera unos momentos y se desespera al ver que Hermione no llega, así que con un suspiro enfurruñado se va hacia la cocina, quizá no le ha oído... Su frustración aumenta cuando ve que ella no esta allí, que la cocina esta impecable y que no hay cena "¿_habría quedado con alguien y a él se le habría olvidado?"_, si, tenía que ser eso..., desilusionado, Harry avanza hacia la nevera para buscar algo de comer... una nota bailando en el aire junto a la nevera de esmerada caligrafía aparece ante él:

_Si quieres cenar..._

_Te espero en el cuarto..._

_No olvides pagar la prenda_

Harry miró la nota sorprendido... ¿cenar en el cuarto, pero si Hermione siempre se queja de que luego la cama esta lleno de migajas... mas la tentación es demasiado grande como para ignorarla, así que Harry sale rumbo al dormitorio en el piso de arriba... la primera sorpresa esta por llegar... Sobre un plato en el inicio de las escaleras... un bombón de cereza... y los zapatos de Hermione junto con sus medias de seda... los que usa siempre para salir...

Harry coge el bombón... esta delicioso... "_no olvides pagar la prenda_", eso cada vez le gusta más, se quita los zapatos y calcetines antes de seguir subiendo... al final de la escalera hay otra sorpresa... una cuchara sobre otro plato con mantequilla de cacahuete y la camisa de Hermione, esa azul de seda que se pega tan bien a su pecho... Harry casi se atraganta con la cuchara al llevársela a la boca relamiéndose... mientras se quita el suéter y la camiseta de un tirón, esta deseando llegar al cuarto... avanza por el pasillo, dejando atrás la cuchara... la última sorpresa esta justo delante de la puerta cerrada... una copa de cava... y los pantalones negros de Hermione... Harry no se lo piensa un momento, se quita los pantalones quedando en boxers... antes de coger la copa... bebe un poco, no sabe que se va a encontrar dentro, pero sea lo que sea... tiene que ser delicioso...

La mano ya esta sobre el picaporte, la puerta se abre lentamente ante sus ojos, el cuarto esta en penumbra, simplemente iluminado por unas velas... una a cada lado de la cama, y entonces la ve, y siente que se le corta le respiración, Hermione esta junto a la cama de pie... hermosa, perfecta, iluminada levemente por las velas y esta vestida con un delantal blanco que le cubre el pecho y apenas algo de sus caderas. Harry traga duro al mirarla, esta seguro que debajo de ese delantal no hay nada... pero nada de nada...

Cuando Hermione empieza a caminar de manera sinuosa, sonriendo levemente, hacia él, ve en el suelo varios dulces de los que más le gustan iluminados por una vela... el estomago le ruge de manera salvaje..., y las ganas de comer le sacuden...

-Tu cena- murmura Hermione llegando hasta él

Cuando la chica le coge la mano y le arrastra hasta allí, no puede evitar suspirar, Hermione si esta desnuda debajo del delantal, y no poder verlo del todo, es... excitante. Cuando llegan hasta allí Harry se sienta en el suelo. Hermione se arrodilla junto a él... y entonces nota algo...

-No hay platos y cubiertos

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensancha... hay un pequeño cuenco de chocolate blanco fundido... ese que tanto le gusta a Harry...

-No lo necesitas- y esa frase es casi un susurro, se lo dice al oído y cierra los ojos al notar el cálido aliento de Hermione casi como una caricia

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, Hermione tiene un dedo delante de sus labios, un dedo lleno de chocolate, le mira con una sonrisa, antes de asomar la lengua entre sus labios y probarlo... y Harry se muere de ganas de probarlo también, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento... coge sus manos entre las suyas, para llevar ese de dedo índice que tanto ansía hasta sus labios... su lengua lo acaricia... en la punta, se separa un poco de ella y cierra los ojos antes de besar ese dedo... el mugido de placer que libera Harry en esos momentos hace estremecer a Hermione que también cierra los ojos al notar como va eliminando los restos de chocolate... succionando en algunas partes con sus labios... es delicioso, y la piel de Hermione es tan dulce como el chocolate... nunca nada le había parecido tan exquisito como en esos momentos...

Vuelven a mirarse... los ojos de Hermione parecen más claros, los de Harry más oscuros, y cuando ella coge una cereza en almíbar y se la lleva a los labios sosteniéndola y se acerca a Harry, el chico no duda ni un momento... se acerca a ella, acaricia con su lengua la cereza encontrándose en el camino el labio de Hermione, Harry abre más la boca, nota los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos... juega con ellos, saben a cereza, usa la lengua para separarlos, es un beso, una caricia llena de cereza y azúcar, pero cuando el chico toma a Hermione de la cintura para atraerla a él, la cereza bañada en azúcar resbala hasta el suelo corriendo por el mentón de Hermione no se lo piensa... la besa y empieza a bajar por él con la lengua eliminando el dulce de la piel... y es lo mejor que ha probado nunca, tanto que le hace preguntarse por primera vez, si la piel de cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione sabe de la misma manera... quiere saberlo...

No la libera de su abrazo mientras inspecciona todos los manjares de su cena, a Hermione ya la tiene... la nata aparece ante sus ojos... no necesita llegar hasta ella, casi vuelca convocada por el deseo hasta sus manos...

Hermione sonríe expectante, Harry la contempla unos momentos, su cuello le pide a gritos ser comido, la mano en la cintura de Hermione, que la mantiene firmemente pegada a él sube por su espalda en una caricia que hace que la chica suspire... llega hasta su cabello y lo aparta con cuidado enredando sus rizos entre los dedos... Hermione ya sabe lo que quiere Harry así que ladea la cabeza dándole mayor acceso, pero las tiras del delantal anudado a su cuello se interponen, no le dejan suficiente camino libre... y el delantal se rompe como por arte de magia dejando a Hermione totalmente desnuda... cierra los ojos.

Harry ve la curva de su cuello, y deja caer un poco de nata sobre él, nata líquida que se escurre desde su cuello hasta ese hueco que une sus clavículas y baja entre sus pechos hacia el vientre, esa caída le produce mareo a Hermione, pero nunca tanto como los labios de Harry recorriendo su cuello... no, saboreando su cuello... siente vértigo, y le toma de sus poderosos hombros para sostenerse...

Harry la vuelve a atraer de la cintura ... se ha acabado la nata de donde estaba y necesita bajar, así que sus manos van hacia los muslos de Hermione y la obligan a ponerse de rodillas sobre él, rozándose con él que a esas alturas empieza a estar más duro que nunca...,

Hermione no puede evitar gemir al notarlo, pero un pequeño grito escapa de su boca cuando los labios de Harry bajan por su cuello directo a su pecho... acariciándola con la lengua... limpiando la piel con sus labios... Hermione arquea la espalda al notar que Harry esta bajando cada vez más, y cae con él, enreda los dedos en el pelo de Harry... quiere que siga y él lo hace, acariciándole la espalda con una mano, la otra ha ido a por otro delicioso manjar... mermelada de calabaza... sus dedos se escurren dentro del bote abierto dentro del gelatinoso material, dos dedos que vuelven a salir directo a los labios de Hermione...

La chica al notar los dedos de Harry sobre sus labios abre los ojos, y los labios, degusta los dedos del chico con la lengua, los recorre... Harry está extasiado viéndola comer de sus dedos con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios sucios de calabaza, va retirando la mano lentamente, guiando a Hermione que le sigue tratando de alcanzarle..., pero Harry se detiene, recorre los labios de Hermione con sus dedos, los introduce dentro de su boca... ella succiona con fuerza, casi mordiéndole... Harry no puede sino menos gemir.. y cuando su dedo sale de la boca de Hermione, la atrae con fuerza de la nuca y sus labios se encuentran... cierra los ojos, la calabaza es dulce..., los labios de Hermione son más... su lengua se cuela dentro de la boca de la chica... toda ella sabe a azúcar, a calabaza... la recorre mientras Hermione lucha con la de él saboreándole, saboreándose... no se separan, pero Harry quiere más, sus manos buscan otra cosa, lo que sea...

Lo encuentra, algo viscoso y frío... la mano recorre el pecho de Hermione... casi puede notar como sus pechos ya endurecidos se erizan bajo su tacto... rompe el beso y le besa el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja.. el mismo gime mientras la tumba en el suelo sobre la alfombra, sigue bajando, con los ojos cerrados hasta el pecho de Hermione, lo recorre con la lengua... vainilla... sabe a helado de vainilla... recorre la areola de la chica que arquea la espalda sobre el suelo buscando un mayor contacto... le encanta ese sabor sobre Hermione es diferente sobre su piel... recorre el pecho de la chica, labios, lengua, dientes... le encanta, le vuelve loco, todo él esta loco... y necesita más...

Una de sus manos, va hacia sus boxers y se los quita sin dejar de besarla, de amarla... esta preciosa, las mejillas sonrosadas, la lengua recorriendo sus labios.. el mismo imita el movimiento antes de tumbarse sobre ella, sus intimidades se rozan... se incitan Harry alarga la mano y toma una de esas cerezas que le invitan a perderse entre los labios de Hermione... la toma con suavidad y la roza desde el ombligo subiendo por su vientre, entre sus pechos, delinea cada uno de ellos, sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de perderse en el ámbar de sus ojos... sube por su esternón, por el cuello, recorre su mentón, la barbilla y la posa justo en los labios semiabiertos de Hermione, y entonces empieza una auténtica tortura... la mejor de todas...

La lengua de Harry se posa sobre su ombligo, sopla antes y Hermione se ríe, le encanta que le haga eso, pero acto seguido su lengua lo acaricia y ella suspira... esa lengua cargada de sensualidad que la vuelve loca... junto con los "mnnn" de Harry mientras sube por su vientre, siguiendo el camino que el ha marcado antes mientras se va tumbando sobre ella...

Llega hasta el primero de sus pechos, sus sexos se rozan en ese momento y ambos suspiran satisfechos, ardientes, encendidos... cuando Harry sigue subiendo, las piernas de Hermione se abren para que sus caderas encajen... se rozan, se mueven una contra la otra... y Harry sigue subiendo por su cuello.. lengua, saliva y azucar... sube hasta llegar a la boca de Hermione, y cuando sus labios se encuentran, sus cuerpos se unen... se besan, empiezan a bailar... pero esta vez todo sabe a chocolate, vainilla, calabaza y cereza y es mucho mas dulce, pero frenético al mismo tiempo, se acarician, se besan... se degustan y bailan al compas... el calor les recorre, les sacude les hace contraerse y suspirar en medio de besos y caricias, en medio de amor y comida... y allí, en el suelo de su cuarto se aman hasta la locura... hasta que el placer les recorre, les sacude, les envuelve y les hace explotar cayendo rendidos uno junto al otro... abrazados, sucios, dulces, pegajosos... pero felices y sonrientes.

Harry no puede dejar de mirar a Hermione, que tiene los ojos cerrados recostada sobre su pecho, tranquila y relajada... deposita un beso sobre su frente y ella le mira:

-¿qué tal la cena?- le pregunta con una sonrisa

-Estupenda... la mejor de mi vida- le responde con idéntica sonrisa- solo hay un pequeño problema

-¿cuál? Le pregunta Hermione levantando una ceja

-Que cada vez que vea una de esas comidas... no me sabrá igual si no es sobre tu piel- Hermione sonríe, casi se sonroja

-Puedes comer sobre mi piel siempre que quieras

-¿y si hay más gente delante?

-No me des ideas- añadió ella haciendo reír a Harry

Unos instantes después, el chico se puso en pie y la tomó con cuidado en brazos para acostarla en la cama... justo antes de abrazarla y susurrarle _"me encantan tus ideas subversivas... y te quiero_"...


	4. Agua y pompas de jabón

**Hola, mira que hacía tiempo que no subía una histoireta de estas... pero esta vez me apetecía.**

**Esta historia corresponde a la propues 009 de LPDF lanzada por Sonia Granger Potter. Espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestros reviews...**

**

* * *

AGUA Y POMPAS DE JABÓN:**

_Estúpido verano, tonto, insulso e inútil verano..._

Hermione Granger se acurrucaba en el sofá en posición fetal agarrándose el oído derecho con fuerza tratando de contener las lágrimas... era como si una taladradora estuviera trabajando dentro de su cabeza, y tenía toda esa parte de la cara adormilada, pero al mismo tiempo era como si fuera a reventarle de dolor, notaba fuertes pulsaciones en la sien derecha, y si movía la mandíbula la sacudía un terrible espasmo la atravesaba de lado a lado.

Dicen que el dolor de muelas, el del parto y el de oído, son los 3 tipos de dolor más fuertes. Hermione siempre había pensado que eso no eran más que tonterías... hasta hace dos días, cuando se acostó con un burbujeo en el oído, y se despertó sorda y con un pitido en la oreja, a partir de ahí todo, había ido a peor, hasta el punto de que llevaba dos días encerrada en casa de un sillón a otro tratando de calmar ese dolor, sin dormir o comer... en esos momentos, su único objetivo era que el dolor desapareciera.

En esos dos días, la única vez que había salido, era para ir al médico y oír el fatal diagnostico... _"otitis aguda externa"_. Con su habitual eficacia Hermione había corrido hasta casa para buscar EXACTAMENTE lo que eso significaba:

"_Inflamación del conducto auditivo externo que se da en nadadores y se caracteriza por un fuerte dolor de oído que aumenta al masticar, junto con picor."_

¡Genial! Gritaba ahora siempre que se acordaba en medio de su frustración y enfado con la cara escondida en el cojín tratando de contener las ganas de rascarse, ya que había comprobado que eso exacerbaba el dolor de oído, y por si fuera poco, le salía una secreción amarillenta cada vez y era realmente asqueroso.

¡Por Merlín! que alguien le dijera... le explicara en que momento había decidido a principios de verano apuntarse a natación... y sobre todo¿por qué no había seguido los consejos de su padre y se había puesto tapones? Esa respuesta era fácil, Hermione, que había nadado desde pequeña hasta que entró en Hogwarts, lo hacía muy bien, y no le gustaba nadar con tapones porque obviamente no oía nada, pero es que además, era como estar ciega, no pudiendo controlar al resto de nadadores que competían con ella.

Con los tapones simplemente no les veía, no podía sentirlos. Sabía que era absurdo, y sin embargo le gustaba ver a todos esos creídos que luchaban por llegar hasta donde ella estaba ¡ja, ellos que pensaban que por ser chica no estaba a su altura... les sacaba media piscina... siempre, ya lo decía su profesor antes de entrar a Hogwarts y lo decía el nuevo... ¡ sus piernas valían una mina!

En cuanto al momento que decidió apuntarse... había un sencillo motivo... y tenía nombre de hombre... Harry Potter, si bien en aquella conversación también había intervenido Ron, Hermione pasaba olímpicamente de la opinión que el pelirrojo pudiera tener de ella, pero Harry era harina de otro costal, siempre lo había sido... y eso no iba a cambiar. Recordaba esa frase, esa conversación, esas palabras que le habían taladrado el oído tanto como lo estaba haciendo la otitis un mes después.

_Estaban volviendo en el expreso de Hogwarts, por fin eran ex alumnos del famoso colegio de magia y hechicería, e iban rumbo a Londres hablado de las pruebas que tendrían que afrontar en septiembre para entrar definitivamente en la academia de aurores, los tres solos sentados como siempre en su compartimiento, felices después de haber destruido a Voldemort y sus Horcruxes._

_Ese año, fue el año de las sorpresas, no solo Harry se había dado cuenta de que su amor por Ginny no era más que el fruto de un filtro de amor administrado por la pelirroja el verano antes de entrar a sexto, sino que esta ahora estaba saliendo con un Draco Malfoy rehabilitado y Harry estaba libre de nuevo. _

_Pero también había sido el año en que Hermione Granger se había dado cuenta de que su "amor" por Ron no era más que un amor incondicional de amigo y se había descubierto loca por Harry._

_Pues bien... no nos descentremos, estamos en el Expresso, en un compartimiento al final del tren, con tres jóvenes hablando de su futuro profesional..._

_Alastor me comentó que no tendremos ninguna dificultad para entrar en la academia con las notas que tenemos- empezó Ron- el problema va a estar en las pruebas físicas. Son duras._

_No creo que tengamos problemas para superarlas- añadió Harry mirándole- en cuanto lleguemos a la Madriguera nos pondremos a entrenar. Tonks dice que nos ayudará_

_Hermione permanecía con la vista fija en la ventana, escuchando esa conversación, que la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa... pruebas físicas, lo sabía desde siempre, pero hasta esos momentos no había querido pensar en ello, si bien, su miedo al volar podía ser controlado a la hora de esas pruebas, el resto..., no estaba segura de poder superarlas, aunque tenía la esperanza de que sus notas y el que hubiera sido el premio anual de su año, compensaran el desastre que podían ser esas malditas pruebas._

_-Si Tonks nos ayuda no creo que sea muy difícil- añadió Ron más calmado- ¿vendrás a practicar con nosotros Hermione?_

_La castaña se volvió hacia sus amigos algo confundida... ¿ir con ellos¿a la Madriguera?... ¿a pasar el verano con Harry, eso era demasiado arriesgado, ya le estaba costando no echarse encima de él cada vez que lo veía entrar en la sala común atusándose el pelo como para estar con él, al sol, en pleno verano, sudado... hasta incluso sin camiseta... no... mejor evitar ese tipo de tentaciones_

_-Creo que me quedaré en casa y me prepararé sola- añadió Hermione volviendo a mirar por la ventana_

_-¿no vendrás con nosotros Herms?- preguntó Harry de pronto con voz algo dura_

_Hermione se volvió a mirarle¿qué era eso que había en sus ojos?... ¿desilusión?..., bueno eran amigos, y casi siempre habían pasado los veranos juntos, era normal que se sintiera algo desilusionado_

_-He estado demasiados veranos dejando de lado a mis padres- explicó ella consciente de que ese verano también iba a estar sola porque sus padres se iban a un viaje de dos meses_

_-Oh... entiendo- añadió Harry, que de pronto parecía molesto_

_-Herms- siguió Ron- te das cuenta de que...- pareció dudar unos momentos antes de añadir-... no eres muy buena para los deportes_

_-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?- le preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja_

_-Sencillo- intervino Harry de pronto lanzándole una mirada algo fría, Hermione se sorprendió nunca la había mirado así- pues que como eres un desastre en cualquier cosa que implique esfuerzo físico... y además has engordado algo este año- Hermione hizo una mueca de horror que Harry ignoró-. Si no entrenas... no entrarás en la academia_

_Hermione tardó dos segundos en ponerse en pie enfrentando a Harry con ojos brillando de rabia y los brazos en jarras, mientras su melena castaña se agitaba furiosa. No sabía si estaba más furiosa con él porque tenía razón, era cierto que era una nulidad en el aspecto físico, y sobre todo porque había engordado... o porque Harry de pronto le estaba pareciendo un superficial. _

_El caso es que estaba en pie, con los brazos en jarras enfrentando a Harry que la miraba impasible como si él fuera el mismísimo Voldemort reencarnado, y Ron que se había acurrucado en el sillón mirándola asustado._

_-Eres un capullo- añadió Hermione con voz calmada_

_Justo antes de darse la vuelta y salir por el compartimiento hecho una furia rumbo a ninguna parte... así que Harry pensaba que era una nulidad en los deportes, pues muy bien. _

_En ese momento, el tren había frenado señal de que habían llegado a Londres, y Hermione casi voló por el tren recogiendo sus cosas para correr hacia sus padres y desaparecer del andén antes de que sus amigos bajaran. No apreció el par de ojos verdes arrepentidos que la miraban desde dentro del tren._

_Ya en casa, Hermione se había sentado frente al espejo de su cuarto con ojos vidriosos, le dolía lo que Harry había dicho sobre su físico, a ella nunca le había importado estar algo llenita, pero que Harry se lo dijera..., que el chico que le gustaba se lo dijera... eso si había dolido, porque Hermione tenía la absurda esperanza de que el chico que la quisiera lo haría por algo más que su físico. Pero estaba claro que Harry no... a él siempre le habían atraído las chicas esculturales del estilo de Cho y Ginny, había sido una ilusa al pensar que algún día la vería como algo más que una amiga, que la vería como a una mujer._

_Y encima estaba ese complejo que tenía con los deportes, era consciente de que como todo el mundo la consideraba una cerebrito... habían supuesto que era una nulidad en los deportes hasta el punto de que ella también lo había creído, pero ahora que se ponía a pensar, todos ellos estaban equivocados, ella era buena en un deporte... más que buena... ¡genial, un deporte que la pondría en la forma necesaria para afrontar las pruebas para el Ministerio, un deporte que se incluía en esas mismas pruebas. Quizá no pudiera compararse a Harry y Ron volando en escoba... pero en el agua... Hermione Granger era el pez más grande. _

_Ese mismo día empezó su lucha, y no solo eso, recordó un placer que creía olvidado, recordó la sensación de deslizarse por el agua a toda velocidad usando simplemente sus brazos y piernas, el placer de dejar atrás a todo el mundo, la sensación de poder cuando tocaba la pared del otro lado y se volvía con una respiración totalmente calmada a mirar como segundos más tarde llegaban el resto de sus compañeros... ¡SI, Hermione Granger dentro del agua era (con perdón) "la puta ama"._

Pero ahí estaba, dos meses después con 10 horas de natación a la semana a sus espaldas, casi a finales de agosto y a dos días de las pruebas con una otitis, y lo que es peor... hacia mucho calor... y llevaba dos días sin ducharse temiendo que le entrara agua en el oído y empeorase, ya tenía suficiente con lo que tenía ahora. Y como suele pasar, a 40ºC, sudando, de un sitio para otro, sin comer ni dormir lo suficiente, sin nadie en casa que te haga mimos... Hermione no solo estaba de una mala baba subida, sino que además se sentía horrible... y pegajosa... y sucia... y estaba deseando meterse en la ducha... tenía que hacerlo, estaba segura de que la haría sentirse mejor... no debía temerle al agua... y menos al agua de la ducha donde hacía pies perfectamente, ella podía controlar el agua al igual que en sus clases de natación para que no entrara en el oído.

Así que con su valor Gryffindor se levantó del sofá en el que llevaba dos días dando vueltas y se dirigió hacia el piso superior para coger algo de ropa, un pijama cómodo y fresquito, ropa interior... lo normal... y se encaminó al baño.

Media hora después salía encontrándose un poco mejor... oliendo bien... y más fresca que cuando había entrado, pero aún tenía un pequeño problema... su pelo, era imposible que se lo lavara ella sola sin que le entrara agua en el oído por muy despacio que fuera.

Se miró en el espejo... con un suspiro, su pelo tenía un aspecto horrible, parecía un manojo de paja recogido en un moño, y si se lo soltaba era mucho peor... se quedaba con la misma forma, de echo no tenía necesidad de usar nada para sujetarlo. Con un suspiro tomó el cepillo y empezó a desenredarlo... era imposible, el cepillo se quedaba atascado y no avanzaba. Hermione descubrió con horror que la única manera de que volviera ser rizado era lavarlo y aplicarse un buen desenredante... ¡no podía hacerlo, eso no, le entraría agua... necesitaba ayuda. Quizá podía escribir a Ginny, o a Luna y contarles su problema, estaba segura de que ellas vendrían en su ayuda.

El timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó, no esperaba a nadie a esas horas de la tarde, suspiró de nuevo como era habitual ese verano mientras se recogía el alborotado pelo después de su safari con el cepillo y bajó las escaleras hasta le puerta para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida... Harry Potter estaba en el umbral. Hermione resistió el impulso de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, no quería que la viera y más cuando la vista de Harry estaba posada en su pelo y parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

Harry no sabía que era lo que le había llevado esa tarde a casa de Hermione, bueno, si lo sabía, se sentía fatal por lo que le había dicho a principios de verano, él no era nadie para enfadarse si Hermione prefería pasar el verano con sus padres antes que con él, después de todo la chica había sacrificado mucho desde que entró a Hogwarts y todo por ayudarle a él, veranos, navidades y fiestas de guardar para pasarlas a su lado apoyándole.

Y después de estar todo el verano en la Madriguera sometido al duro entrenamiento de Tonks y Moody sin recibir ni una sola carta por su parte, esa tarde no había podido resistir el impulso de ir con ella, disculparse y quizá decirle lo que había planeado hacer cuando estuvieran en casa de los Weasley, pues Harry, durante su séptimo año había descubierto cuanto la quería, y ahora que era libre y que no tenía a un loco maníaco detrás... podía confesarle sus sentimientos, por eso se había enfadado tanto al saber que ella no iría a pasar el verano con él, tenía una cita fantástica programada que se había frustrado y eso le había llevado a descargar su ira con la persona que más le importaba... Hermione se merecía una disculpa... y ¿quien sabe, un par de besos no estarían nada mal para seguir después.

Pero si algo no sabía Harry, es que las cosas nunca salen como uno espera, porque desde el momento en que Hermione abrió la puerta, se quedó sin capacidad del habla y movimiento. Ella estaba, sencillamente espectacular... y cambiada¿dónde estaba ese michelín que le gustaba pellizcar para hacerle cosquillas?... ¿por qué de pronto Hermione parecía que lo tenía todo... demasiado bien puesto?

Allí estaba ella, en pie, con un pijama color crema resaltando su bronceada piel, de pantalón corto y tirantes, que aunque no ceñido se pegaba a sus curvas en cada movimiento, como en esos momentos que apoyada en la manivela de la puerta remarcaba una cintura estrecha y uno de sus pechos... Harry no necesitaba ver más para saber que no llevaba sujetador, lo único que parecía no haber cambiado era su pelo, que en esos momentos parecía más alborotado y desordenado que nunca, estuvo a punto de sonreír al ver algo familiar, pero los ojos de Hermione le transmitieron tal sensación de peligro, que lo mejor que se lo ocurrió decir fue:

-¿Siempre abres a todo al mundo vestida así?- algo realmente estúpido a juzgar por como Hermione había enarcado una ceja

-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo- respondió ella algo cortante cruzando sus brazos, revelándole a Harry el nacimiento de sus pequeños pechos mientras un tirante resbalaba por uno de sus hombros, tirante que Hermione de inmediato devolvió al sitio con un hábil movimiento

Consciente de la tensión que había en esos momentos en el ambiente, Harry permaneció en el umbral esperando a que Hermione le dijera algo, que le invitara a entrar en casa, pero a juzgar por su semblante serio... debía estar muy enfadada con él, lo que Harry no sabía es que 1) en esos momentos la humedad que quedaba en el cuerpo de Hermione tras al ducha y la brisa que entraba por la puerta entreabierta empezaba a aumentar el dolor de su oído... 2) la consecuencia: una mala leche aumentando por momentos.

-¿No vas a ...

De pronto, y antes de que Harry pudiera seguir con su frase, la cara de Hermione se congestionó de dolor llevándose las dos manos hacia el oído derecho apretando con fuerza mientras un quejido salía de su boca.

-¡Herms!- exclamó Harry asustado al ver lo blanca que se había quedado

Sin esperar a ser invitado cruzó al puerta de la casa cerrándola tras de si y la cogió de los hombros..., Hermione notaba como la cabeza empezaba a martillearle con fuerza, tanta que no notó que Harry la sostenía de los hombros y que ella se había recostado sobre su pecho escondiendo la cabeza...

Harry no dijo nada, ella poco a poco parecía ir encontrándose mejor, aunque no podía negar que seguía asustado, el notar a Hermione sobre su pecho y entre sus brazos lo tranquilizaba, pero necesitaba saber que pasaba...

-¿Herms?- preguntó temeroso- ¿estas enferma?

Como si esa pregunta fuera el detonante, de pronto Hermione notó las manos de Harry sobre su cintura, y se vio a si misma acurrucada en su pecho tratando de contener el dolor del oído, se separó algo brusca, dejando a un sorprendido Harry tras de si mientras ella entraba al salón sin mirar atrás para que no viera su evidente sonrojo.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, Harry la siguió al interior de la estancia, Hermione estaba acostada en el sofá con la cara enterrada entre cojines temblando como una hoja...

-Herms me estas asustando

-No es nada- respondió su voz amortiguada a través de los cojines

-¿y tus padres?- inquirió Harry de pronto, tampoco era plan de que lo sorprendieran con su hija

Hermione sacó la cara del cojín mirándole levemente a través de la tela un tanto desconcertada... antes de añadir:

-Se marcharon de congreso- se sentó de golpe en el sofá mirándole- ¡que haces tu aquí?

-He venido ha hablar contigo

-¡De que!- inquirió brusca. Lo cierto es que estaba de bastante mal humor desde el principio de verano y más desde que tenía ese dolor continuo en la oreja.

Harry se revolvió incómodo, nunca había visto a Hermione tan enfadada, ni tan solo cuando le mando la bandada de pájaros a Ron en sexto... su pelo parecía echar chispas y sus ojos le miraban entre brillantes y furiosos. Harry estaba intimidado, ni tan solo cuando estuvo frente a Voldemort había estado tan nervioso...

-Aun sigues enfada conmigo por lo que dije en el tren- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-No estoy enfadada- repuso ella. ¿por qué no la dejaba en paz con su dolor?- así que ya puedes irte

-Quería pedirte disculpas

-Estas disculpado- repuso Hermione arisca

De pronto se puso en pie y volvió a pasar frente a Harry que la miró frustrado mientras subía por las escaleras.

Hermione sabía que no estaba siendo razonable, sabía que Harry estaba tratando de disculparse, y sabía que hacía semanas que lo había perdonado, pero es que en esos momentos no podía ser razonable y escucharle, solo quería que se marchara para tumbarse un rato, llorar de dolor. Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si antes de que otro fuerte pinchazo en el oído la hiciera doblarse de dolor, gimió con fuerza y se recostó sobre la cama tratando de controlar el llanto... le dolía, y mucho.

Oyó la puerta abrirse tras de si y gimió desconsolada, era capaz de notar unos pasos algo cautelosos acercándose, era consciente de que estaba asustando a Harry, pero no podía evitarlo, además preocuparle le producía una especie de placer sádico en medio de su dolor, aunque solo le preocupara como amiga y porque pensara que seguía enfadado con ella:

-¡no te has ido aún!- saltó de pronto Hermione desde la cama mirándole fijamente. Harry se detuvo a medio camino

-No hasta que no hablemos- repuso cruzándose de brazos, él también estaba empezando a enfadarse

-Ya te he dicho que estas perdonado... puedes irte

-He dicho que no... estas enfadada por algo y hasta que no me lo digas no me voy

-Que no... estoy... ENFADADAAAAA

-Y... entonces ¡que te pasa!

-Na.da

-Mentira

Hermione se había puesto de rodillas sobre la cama mirándole furiosa, manteniendo la mirada de Harry, antes de que su mano se dirigiera hacia su oído apretando con fuerza y cayera sentada sobre la cama con ojos vidriosos.

-¡Herms!- Harry alarmado corrió hacía ella y sentó a su lado- ¿te duele el oído?- le preguntó

-Siii- gimió con suavidad

-Déjame ver...- Harry la tomó de los hombros para sentarla frente a él mientras permanecía en pie

-Es solo una otitis- explicó Hermione tratando de zafarse de su abrazo, eso solo la ponía más nerviosa- no hay nada que ver

Harry le ladeó la cabeza con semblante serio apartándole algunos de los mechones que caían por su cuello con cuidado, no pudo obviar una pequeña caricia, y ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante las cálidas manos de Harry corriendo por su delgado cuello, con cuidado Harry empezó a masajear por debajo de la oreja afectada, mientras Hermione con los ojos cerrados y miles de sensaciones (que no tenían nada que ver con el dolor) recorriendo su cuerpo, reclinó la cara sobre el brazo de Harry para que no cesara ese agradable contacto, la otra mano de Harry empezó a dibujar círculos en su mejilla...

-¿cómo es que has cogido otitis?- preguntó el moreno con voz ronca... le encantaba la cara de paz que tenía Hermione en esos momentos, le daba paz a él.

-He estado tomando clases de natación- añadió ella en un susurro sin abrir los ojos

-¡ah!- musitó Harry desconcertado- ¿muchas?

-Dos horas todos los días 5 días a la semana- explicó ella. El dolor y su malhumor estaban desapareciendo

Harry asintió, eso explicaba muchas cosas, el dolor de oído sobre todo, y que su cuerpo aunque igual de frágil y delicado estuviera más tonificado... y marcado, pero aún había una pregunta martilleando en su cabeza... "porque"...

Hermione al oír su voz abrió los ojos para mirarle... desde donde estaba sentada veía su fuerte mandíbula apretada, y sus ojos verdes a través de las gafas mirándola con intensidad, podría decirle muchas cosas... que lo había echo para demostrarle que podía ser buena en algún deporte, y quizá un poco para sentirse mejor con ella misma y con su cuerpo..., nada de eso salió de sus labios

-Entrenamiento para las pruebas- respondió escuetamente

No fue necesario decir nada más, como siempre Harry en sus ojos vio todo lo que había tras esa frase, y sobre todo lo que le había dolido lo que él le había dicho en el tren, sin soltar su rostro, Harry fue bajando hasta ponerse de rodillas frente a ella que le miraba entre sorprendida y triste...

-Lo siento

-¿el que?- preguntó Hermione desconcertada

-Lo que dije en el tren... todo- susurró mientras sus pulgares acariciaban su rostro

-Harry..- empezó Hermione, pero él posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella para hacerla callar

-Me comporté como un patán de primera, no tenía ningún derecho a decir lo que dije y si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones... lo haré- "_incluso saltar desde la ventana de tu cuarto"_

-Estabas perdonado antes de venir- añadió Hermione retirando las manos de Harry de sus mejillas tomándolas entre las suyas para llevarlas hasta sus rodillas, Harry le sonrió contento y Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Y entonces... se le ocurrió, había dicho que haría cualquier cosa..., quizá si Hermione se hubiera parado a pensarlo unos instantes, no lo habría dicho, porque ella, que era tan racional, debería haberse dado cuenta de lo que podía pasar, de cómo iba a ser, de lo trastornada y desesperada que debía de estar cuando le pidió algo así, aunque años después recordara aquel momento como el mejor de su vida...

-En realidad- empezó Hermione- hay algo que puedes hacer por mi- Harry se irguió apretando las delicadas manos de ella entre las suyas..

-Dime- la animó él

-Ayudame a lavarme el pelo- ante la cara de perplejidad de Harry Hermione se apresuró a añadir- no puedo hacerlo sola sin que me entre agua en el oído.

-Entonces vamos...- terminó Harry con una sonrisa

Así que, 10 minutos después allí estaban, Harry Potter el mayor exterminador de serpientes del mundo y Hermione Granger, la mayor devoradora de libros de la historia, en el enorme baño privado del cuarto de los padres de la chica.

Hermione había sugerido ese lugar ya que estarían mucho más anchos cuando ella se sentara en el suelo, pero ahora, desde allí, con la espalda reposada en la pared de la bañera y la cabeza hacia atrás y con Harry de rodillas a su lado, totalmente pegado a ella... pensaba que no había sido buena idea... pero nada... nada buena.

Harry, estaba de rodillas al lado de Hermione preguntándose, cual de todos los "potingos" que estaban allí, era el champú, y sobre todo, porque de golpe tenía las manos tan frías y sudadas...

-¿a que esperas Harry?- le preguntó Hermione mirándole con la cabeza ladeada apoyada en la bañera

-Yo... bueno...

-Tendrás que mojarme el pelo primero- le dijo la castaña

Harry miró a su alrededor para detectar el grifo justo a su derecha... tomó la alargadera entreteniéndose en el proceso, estaba muy cerca de Hermione, notaba el calor del brazo de ella sobre su cintura, y eso no era nada tranquilizador, abrió el grifo con agua caliente y la fue enfriando hasta que la temperatura le pareció la adecuada.

Miró ligeramente hacia abajo para ver a Hermione con los ojos cerrados y el rostro contraído, y tomando aire con fuerza, acercó el agua hacia el cabello de su amiga... que empezó a humedecerse rápidamente.

-¿esta lo suficientemente caliente?- le preguntó dirigiéndolo primero hacía el lado izquierdo de su cabeza,

-Si- susurró Hermione- por favor ten cuidado- esa frase casi fue una súplica mientras el agua corría hacia el centro de su cabeza.

Harry la miró, ella hacía más fuerza con los ojos al ver que el agua se acercaba a su oído dañado.

-Confía en mi- le susurró Harry

-Siempre- musitó Hermione abriendo levemente los ojos para clavar sus iris como el ámbar en los verdes de Harry

La situación en la que estaban, le dejaba a Harry el oído derecho a la otra parte del cuerpo de su amiga, así que para protegerlo Harry tuvo que llevar su brazo por encima de ella, convirtiendo su mano en una especie de cueva que evitaba que el agua cayera dentro de su oído.

Hermione tragó con fuerza, si la cercanía de Harry ya era perturbadora, notar su cálido brazo rodeando su cuello era... para volverse loca.

Y encima, no sabía si él lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero su codo se rozaba suave e imperceptiblemente con el nacimiento de su pecho, produciéndole no solo cosquillas a la castaña, sino también una fuerte taquicardia, si elevara un poco su cuerpo podría rozar uno de sus pechos con el brazo de Harry.

Si Hermione hubiera tenido tiempo, se habría reprendido mentalmente, pero notar como la mano de Harry se hundía en sus cabellos tratando de guiar el agua lejos de su oído derecho haciendo suaves masajes, Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción... era tan agradable, estaba tan relajada... ¡y tan excitada!.

Harry oyó suspirar a Hermione y se volvió para mirarla, su rostro se había relajado visiblemente, pero Harry estaba descubriendo otras sensaciones... el pelo mojado de Hermione entre sus dedos era lo más suave y delicado que había tocado nunca, formaba unos extraños bucles interminables que se perdían entre sus largos dedos mientras el agua corría sobre ellos, estaba seguro de que podría pasar horas simplemente mirando como el agua se escurría entre los cabellos de Hermione... y sería el mejor espectáculo de su vida. Consciente de que eso no era posible, y con todo su pesar cerró el grifo y se quedó quieto tratando de calmar las pulsaciones de su pecho, notando por primera vez que el agua había resbalado por su brazo y había mojado no solo su camiseta, sino la camisola de Hermione.

Hermione, viendo que Harry no seguía abrió los ojos para mirarle, estaba con sus verdes pupilas fijas en algún punto tras ella con la espalda recta, parecía algo compungido y preocupado, quizá quería echarse atrás, pero Hermione había descubierto que las manos de Harry eran terriblemente grandes, y cálidas..., que le gustaban todas esas sensaciones que le estaba produciendo... y no quería renunciar a ellas.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien- le susurró Hermione para darle ánimos poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el brazo de Harry

Ese pequeño contacto, fue como si una descarga eléctrica le sacudiera, le puso el pelo de punta justo en la nuca, donde siempre se ponía cuando algo le asustaba... y ahora también cuando le excitaba. Harry se limitó a asentir, tratando de no mirar, primero, las gotas que bajaban corriendo entre los pechos de Hermione, y sobre todo esa parte que empezaba a marcarse por encima de la tela tras el contacto por el agua...

-¿con cual...- preguntó Harry

-Con el rojo, el que huele a fresas- añadió Hermione

Ahora Harry ya sabía que era ese olor que siempre procedía del cabello y que siempre la precedía, Harry estaba convencido de que podría encontrarla entre un millón de personas solo buscando ese olor.

Recorrió con la vista los botes que habían sobre la bañera para descubrir con horror, que _"el rojo, el que huele a fresas"_ estaba justo a la otra punta, Harry liberó un pequeño gemido, de rodillas, y junto a Hermione, solo había una manera de cogerlo... así que se estiró por encima de ella para alcanzarlo, procurando no rozar demasiado su cuerpo con el de ella, sino iba a cometer alguna locura, estaba seguro.

Hermione contuvo la respiración de pronto cuando notó todo el torso de Harry encima de ella, podía notar ese olor tan suyo, tan característico, que le daban ganas de abrazarse a él con fuerza, de meter las manos por dentro de su camiseta, de probar su piel con los labios para ver si eran tan fantástica como su olor... pero no podía, Harry estaba tratando de ayudarla, y era su amigo, no podía hacer algo así, por lo que se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, muy sonrojada y a tratar de pegar su cuerpo en todo lo posible a la pared de la bañera.

Harry fue retirándose lentamente de encima de Hermione, notaba el calor de su amiga bajo su cuerpo, llevándole a preguntarse si _siempre_ liberaría ese calor y las imágenes que le venían a la mente no le ayudaban a controlar la sensación ardiente que se estaba anidando en la parte baja de su vientre, y encima tenía la camiseta mojada.

Hermione notó como Harry se había puesto en pie a su lado y lentamente abrió los ojos... retiro su espalda de la bañera quedando sentada en el suelo. ¡Harry se había quitado la camiseta, empezó a respirar de manera acelerada mirando aquella espalda que ... ¡merlín! No había palabras para describirla... solo podía decir que era perfecta, y estaba segura que si sus dedos se perdían por esas formas sería aún más perfecta.

Harry se volvió lentamente hacia ella para descubrirla sentada en el suelo con una expresión extraña en su cara, pero es que desde donde estaba y con Hermione con los hombros caídos hacia delante le estaba enseñando más de lo que él anhelaba ver en esos momentos difíciles a través de la camiseta del pijama. Bajó la mirada tratando de controlar a sus ojos que se empeñaban en perderse bajo las formas de Hermione y descubrir si todo su cuerpo tenía ese aspecto tan suave y trató de explicarse...

-Me he mojado al... con el agua...- fue una explicación patética, y él lo sabía.

Hermione pareció entender, porque sin retirar los ojos del torso formado de su amigo fue reclinándose de nuevo y cerró los ojos suplicando por que no se le notara en exceso el sonrojo. Notó como Harry se arrodillaba a su lado de nuevo y Hermione tragó con fuerza.

Harry con su valor Gryffindor volvió a adoptar la posición inicial junto a su amiga, ahora el calor que liberaba su cuerpo iba directamente a su torso... igual no había sido buena idea quitársela, hubiera sido mejor mojarse entero antes de notar todas esas sensaciones, como en esos momentos la piel del brazo de Hermione que subía desde el suelo hasta su vientre recostándose con el otro rozándose con su propia piel.

En esos momentos, estuvo dispuesto a largarse de allí con rapidez, pero no podía, Hermione estaba enferma y necesitaba su ayuda. Así que cerrando los ojos y tomando aire como si fuera a aspirar todo el del baño... se dispuso con su tarea, dejando caer un poco de jabón en una de sus manos, para luego dejar el bote y repartirlas entre las dos. Harry miró a Hermione que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y se acercó a ella.

Cuando las manos de Harry hicieron contacto con su cabeza, Hermione creyó firmemente que se moría, estaban muy calientes, y se movían con cuidado masajeando todos los rincones, pero había más, porque ahora notaba el lateral del torso de Harry pegado a su brazo... y estaba muy caliente... ¿o era ella?... ¿era posible que fueran los dos¿por qué de pronto estaba húmeda y no precisamente en la cabeza?. En su posición notaba que Harry tenía serías dificultades para alcanzar la parte derecha de su cabeza, pero Hermione apostaría a que Harry estaba jugando con su pelo y el jabón... notaba en todo el baño un fuerte olor a fresas mezclado con el olor de Harry... notaba el corazón pulsando fuertemente en su garganta y entonces pasó... todo se detuvo

Una de las piernas de Harry por encima de ella, estiró las piernas y llevó sus manos contra el suelo cerrando fuertemente los puños, trató de no pensar en nada..., y sobre todo no abrir los ojos, porque estaba notando un ligero peso sobre ella y dos fuertes manos masajeando con cuidado su pelo...

Había sido osado, y Harry lo sabía, pero no podía alcanzar de otro modo el lado derecho y controlarlo para que no entrara jabón en su oído si no era de rodillas frente y sobre ella, así que había pasado una de sus piernas por encima del delgado cuerpo de Hermione. Habría esperado que lo tirase de un empujón, pero simplemente la notó ponerse rígida y no dijo nada. La miró, tenía su rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo, que le permitieron descubrir unas pequeñas pecas sobre la nariz de su amiga, una cicatriz bajo uno de sus párpados... descubrió que de cerca, la delicada línea de su nariz , era recta y perfecta, que tenía unas pestañas largas aunque a simple apariencia no se veía porque eran rubias, y sobre todo que tenía los labios sonrosados, que parecían suaves, adorables, en forma de corazón y que eran los labios más besables que había visto en su vida.

Apartó la mirada de su amiga, porque era su amiga, su mejor amiga y fijó la vista en un punto tras ella, en la pared de azulejos azul cielo tratando de contener los impulsos, y sobre todo de concentrarse en algo que bajara sus ánimos, sentado como estaba encima de Hermione ella podría notarlo y ofenderse, y con razón, sus buenos propósitos pronto se fueron al traste...

Hermione permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, notaba a Harry que hacía ligeros movimientos sobre ella, sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas... calientes... ella lo estaba, tenía que mirar, lo necesitaba. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo y el mejor espectáculo de su vida apareció ante ella, el fuerte tórax de su amigo frente a sus ojos, unas ganas locas de tocarlo la envolvieron, teniendo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos por no poner sus manos ahí, pero aún quedaban partes de su cuerpo con las que podía tocar, podía llenar de besos y saliva esa línea que iba desde sus clavículas y entre sus pectorales para perderse en su vientre, solo tenía que levantar un poco la barbilla para hacerlo..., notó como Harry se pegaba más a ella para alcanzar la parte trasera de su cabeza levantándosela levemente, ahora su nariz rozaba con la piel del chico... en ese momento no podía pensar en el como su amigo, sino en un chico, EL CHICO, notaba una extraña dureza en su vientre mientras que ella estaba totalmente blanda y mojada más abajo y no pudo resistirlo... un cálido suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras que sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a la cintura de Harry...

Un cálido aliento sobre su piel, y unas manos frías y temblorosas sobre su cintura hicieron que Harry bajara la mirada sobresaltado hacia el rostro de su amiga. Tenía los ojos abiertos, tan oscuros y brillantes que parecía desquiciada, le miraba fijamente respirando agitada, con su pecho subiendo y bajando sobre su torso rozándose en cada movimiento... se estaba mordiendo el labio que de pronto parecía más rojo y apetecible que antes... unos segundos tardó Harry en decidirse.

Inclinó su rostro sobre el de Hermione sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos para depositar un tierno beso sobre en la comisura de los labios de la chica...

-Harry- la oyó gemir casi desesperada su aliento golpeando en su oreja le produjo una descarga eléctrica que le subió por la espalda.

Se separó un poco para mirarla y la vio con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos... anhelante, no necesitaba nada más para hacer lo que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La besó... en los labios, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello lleno de jabón atrayendo su cara a la de él, fue un beso suave, en el que Harry aprovechó para delinear con su lengua el labio superior de Hermione haciendo que ella liberase un suspiro mientras sus manos se aferraban más a Harry.

Muy despacio Harry pidió permiso, y la castaña abrió sus labios permitiendo que la lengua del chico entrara dentro de Hermione en un profundo, cavernoso y húmedo beso que enloqueció a ambos. Y por fin Hermione hizo lo que ansiaba... recorrer con sus manos la espalda de Harry, subiendo hasta sus omoplatos, atrayéndolo hacia ella al bajar, Harry suspiró en medio del beso, y con una de sus manos en la nuca de Hermione la obligó a extender la cabeza, permitiéndole un mayor camino para recorrer su boca, jugar con su lengua enredándose en la de la chica...

Mientras, las manos de Hermione corrieron hacia el vientre de Harry delineándolo hacia arriba en una caricia hasta que sus palmas quedaron reposadas en los pectorales del chico... quería recorrer su cuerpo... todo su cuerpo, estaba blanda y húmeda, mientras notaba a Harry caliente y duro y esa era la mejor sensación que había experimentado nunca.

Muy despacio, se separaron, sus ojos se encontraron, Harry quería decirlo, necesitaba que ella supiera porque la había besado..., pego su frente a la de ella, sus labios se abrieron:

-Yo... Herms... me hubiera gustado decirte antes...- empezó entre respiraciones entrecortadas

-Me lo has dicho... de la mejor... manera- añadió ella enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, que en ese momento tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y es que entre ellos, no eran necesarias las palabras, bastaba mirarse a los ojos para saber lo que él otro estaba sintiendo, y en ese beso ya se habían dicho todo lo necesario. Hermione volvió a atraer a Harry hacia ella para decírselo en el mismo lenguaje que él había empleado, en un beso sublime, un beso como ella cálido, suave, con un deje posesivo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran, se rozaran, esta vez fue el turno de Harry para recorrer el cuerpo de aquella chica que le volvía loco.

Así que sin soltar su nuca y dejándose besar por Hermione, su mano izquierda acarició su mejilla, bajó hasta su cuello... por su brazo, hasta la cintura dejando un húmedo y resbaladizo camino de agua y jabón en la piel. Finalmente su mano se coló por debajo de la camiseta, tenía curiosidad por saber su toda la piel del cuerpo de Hermione era tan delicada como hasta ahora... así que con cuidado y sin dejar de compartir su beso empezó a subir preparado para parar si Hermione hacía el mínimo movimiento de incomodidad... no fue así, la mano subiendo por el vientre hasta el inició del pecho, hizo que ella flexionara las rodillas haciendo que el cuerpo de Harry se acercara al suyo, ahora era más que notable la dureza de Harry sobre su vientre, ella solo pudo empezar a mover su cuerpo tratando de rozarse con esa dureza que la estaba volviendo loca.

La mano de Harry siguió subiendo hasta que se cerró sobre uno de los pechos de Hermione, que lanzo un suspiro rompiendo el beso, era increíble notar la mano de Harry acariciando su pecho, que rápidamente parecía haberse puesto firme. Harry se sorprendió de que tuviera el tamaño justo para su mano, de que fuera firme y suave, pero lo que más le enloquecía es que Hermione tuviera los ojos cerrados y suspirara su nombre totalmente abandonada a las sensaciones que su caricia le estaba produciendo. En ese instante, Harry decidió besar su nariz, bajar por su mejilla, recorrer el mentón antes de empezar a bajar con por su cuello, justo en la yugular, donde empezó a succionar con fuerza haciendo que los gemidos de Hermione fueran más fuertes.

_-¡ESTAMOS EN CASA!_

Como separados por un resorte, Harry y Hermione pararon lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Si Hermione parecía desquiciada con la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y el cuerpo lleno de jabón, Harry estaba seguro de que no presentaría mejor aspecto.

_-¿DÓNDE ESTAS HERMS?_

-Mi padre- gimió Hermione con urgencia. Unos pasos en las escaleras hizo que ambos se pusieran en pie de un salto- tienes que irte

-Si...- Harry miró a su alrededor buscando una vía de escape mientras se ponía la camiseta

De pronto la mano de Hermione se cerró sobre la suya y tiró de él hasta el cuarto de sus padres, Harry se dejó hacer entre asustado y frustrado de que les hubieran interrumpido, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que les hubieran interrumpido, porque conforme estaban las cosas no habría podido parar.

-La ventana- le señaló Hermione.

Harry se volvió para ver la ventana abierta y un árbol junto a ella, Harry corrió hacia allí y apoyó su pie en una de las ramas, cuando estaba a punto de empezar a descender notó como lo cogían de la camiseta. Vio como Hermione le sostenía antes de que ella se inclinara sobre la ventana y depositara un beso en sus labios

-Te quiero- dijo Harry de pronto al separarse. Viendo como una enorme sonrisa aparecía en los labios de la castaña. Nunca le había más preciosa que en aquel momento, con el pelo y el cuerpo lleno de jabón.

-Y yo a ti- respondió ella .

De pronto Harry vio como Hermione se volvía de golpe, y se apoyaba en la ventana ocultándolo, rápidamente empezó a bajar mientras la voz del señor Granger y Hermione se perdían en la tarde...

-¿qué hacías?- preguntó el hombre

-Lavarme el pelo- añadió ella más tranquila que nunca antes

-¿En la ventana?- inquirió la voz de la señora Granger

-Es que verás mama- empezó la castaña- estoy haciendo tiempo, he decidido empezara a usar esos trucos que siempre me dices para el pelo y para el cutis.

-¿Y que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?- preguntó su madre

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en los labios de la castaña que avanzó hacia sus padres para darles un beso a cada uno:

-Me alegro de que estéis aquí- les dijo andando hacia la salida del cuarto con el jabón resbalando por su cuello

En realidad no había cambiado de opinión sobre esas cosas... porque eran una lata, pero había descubierto que si se las aplicaba alguien... la sonrisa se ensancho mientras cerraba la puerta del otro cuarto de baño, y por si fuera poco ya tenía el oído destapado y no le dolía.

FIN

EPILOGO:

Harry se apareció en la Madriguera un rato después muy contento, y tras evitar las preguntas indiscretas de todos los habitantes, fue al cuarto que compartía con Ron, aunque el pelirrojo pasara más tiempo que con Luna que allí. Cerró la puerta y descubrió una nota sobre su escritorio y a Hedwing sobre la percha para lechuzas.

Con curiosidad abrió la carta para ver una breve nota con la esmerada letra de Hermione...

_Te espero esta noche, mis padres se van de cena y no volverán hasta bien entrada la noche... No has acabado de lavarme el pelo._

_Dejaré la ventana de mi cuarto abierta._

_Besos Herms_

Harry sonrió para sus adentros... ella tenía razón, no había terminado... para nada, de echo no había echo más que empezar.


	5. La culpa fue de los Beatles

**Holas, pues aquí os traigo la propuesta 11 de LPDF...**

La mente pensante de esta magnífica propuesta es **Julieta**... que tuvo la brillante idea de que escribieramos un lemon mientras los Harry y Herms estan haciendo algun tipo de tarea domestica... (y no precisamente esa tarea malpensados)... bueeeeeno, un poco si, sino no sería lemon.

**Por cierto, la canción se llama Love me do y pertenece a los Beatles... seeee, soy original para los títulos.**

**

* * *

La culpa fue de los Beatles**

Desde que había ido a recoger a Ron a su casa, el pelirrojo no dejaba de refunfuñar. Harry subió el volumen de la música del coche para acallar las protestas de su amigo, una música movida de un grupo de moda empezó a sonar con fuerza mientras Harry tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el volante, pero los bufidos de su amigo no eran tapados por la música:

-No se en que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste que la ayudaríamos- le recriminó su amigo pelirrojo

-Vamos Ron... acaba de mudarse¿sabes como estará el jardín?- añadió Harry tan tranquilo

-Si, pero te ofreciste tu... no veo porque me metiste a mi en todo esto

-Porque entre los tres acabaremos antes- dijo Harry sabiamente

-Estamos en verano- siguió protestando- a 40ºC... ¿no puede esperar al invierno para arreglar el jardín?

-Si, pero ya sabes lo perfeccionista que es

-Justamente porque lo se- suspiró Ron- nos va a tener todo el día cortando hierbajos... ¡y sin magia!- añadió como si fuera la cosa más horrible del mundo

-Todos sus vecinos son muggles, no podemos arriesgarnos a que salga alguno y nos vea agitando unos palitos

-Ya lo se- repitió Ron cansado

Ron no dijo nada más en todo el camino. No es que los argumentos de Harry lo hubieran convencido, pero lo había visto tan emocionado con la idea de ayudar a Hermione en su mudanza que cuando lo había metido de por medio no había querido decir nada.

Además estaba el hecho de que últimamente Harry solo quería pasar tiempo con ella, y sobre todo se ponía muy nervioso con ella delante, y Hermione se ponía histérica cuando estaba con Harry y empezaba a tirar cosas al más puro estilo Tonks, por lo que hasta el despistado Ron se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando entre sus mejores amigos, y era evidente... se gustaban, y mucho. Pero ninguno de los dos se decía a dar el paso final... decirse lo que sentían mutuamente. Así que más que molesto por tener que trabajar estaba enfadado por tener que ver a sus amigos haciendo el ridículo.

Harry estacionó su coche delante de la nueva casa de su amiga, dejó que los últimos compases de la música sonaran y apagó el motor.

Ron y él salieron a la calle, y aunque aún era temprano, echaron de menos el frescorcillo que les brindaba el aire acondicionado del coche... el sol, les acariciaba con sus rayos. Los dos amigos, se miraron y caminaron hacia la casa. De pronto la puerta se abrió y vieron a una chica alta salir corriendo hacia ellos

-¡menos mal que ya estáis aquí!- exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa

-Ron se ha dormido

-¡Oye!- protestó el pelirrojo- tampoco ha sido para tanto

La dulce risa de Hermione hizo que los dos reparan por primera vez en ella y en como iba vestida. Llevaba el pelo castaño suelto y ondulado alegremente hasta la mitad de la espalda recogido con un gran pañuelo azul cielo a la altura de la frente, una camiseta del mismo tono que el pañuelo y unos pantalones cortos ceñidos a su cadera de color negro.

-Vamos pasad... - les indicó cogiendolos de la mano

En el interior, los chicos agradecieron el frescor de las anchas paredes de la casa, que les resguardaba del sol. Casi de inmediato Harry y Ron se vieron sentados en el cómodo sofá de su amiga mientras ella iba a por unos refrescos.

Harry observó a su alrededor, se notaba que Hermione hacía poco que se había mudado porque aún había muchas cajas llenas de libros y estanterías vacías. Harry observó la puerta por donde Hermione se había marchado para verla entrar por la con refrescos. Se los dio y se sentó frente a ellos como los indios con una gran sonrisa en su rostro:

-¿y bien?... ¿cómo estáis?

-Muertos de calor- añadió Ron dando un sorbo del refresco mientras se recostaba en el sofá

-Estamos muy bien

-Ya lo veo- suspiró Hermione por lo bajo con mirada soñadora

-¿qué has dicho?- preguntó Harry sorprendido haciendo que Hermione pegara un bote y se derramara parte de la bebida por la camiseta

-Que parecéis estar bien a pesar del trabajo que habéis tenido esta semana- se rectificó Hermione algo azorada sacando la varita para limpiar el estropicio

¿Por qué de pronto se sonrojaba como una colegiala cuando Harry la miraba así? Vale que estaba guapo, alto, que ya no era aquel niño delgado y pusilánime y que tenía una sonrisa que tumbaba de espaldas, pero era Harry... su amigo de toda la vida Harry... solo Harry "_si, pero a "solo Harry" te mueres por besarle"_ dijo una voz dentro de Hermione.

-¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Ron- te has puesto como un tomate maduro mirando a Harry

-Ronald Weasley, lo único que pasa es que he estado tomando el sol, y siempre me pongo roja antes de hacerme morena- respondió ella con su tono de sabelotodo.

-Si ya- añadió Ron como si no se creyera ese cuento

-¿no te lo crees?- preguntó Hermione con una mirada peligrosa

-No

-¿no?... Pues déjame decirte que...

Harry sonrió contento..., desde que trabajaban en diferentes departamentos, no se veían tan a menudo, y había echado de menos esas peleas, los ojos brillantes de Hermione y la forma en que su pelo chisporroteaba cuando se enfadaba haciéndola parecer más alta

-¿qué os parece si empezamos con el trabajo?- preguntó Harry cortando la discusión

-Por mi... estupendo- dijo ella

Se levantó mientras sus dos amigos la seguían a través de una pulcra y ordenada cocina hacia el exterior. Hermione no había exagerado ni un ápice cuando les había dicho que su jardín necesitaba unos buenos arreglos.

Estaba separado del de los vecinos por lo que antaño había sido un seto, y ahora estaba lleno de hierbajos que habían crecido sin ningún orden, El césped, tenía por lo menos 5 cm de alto y los rosales del pequeño jardín necesitaban una buena poda, y sobre todo eliminar las hierbas salvajes que crecían por doquier. Junto al pequeño porche de la casa, crecía sin control una verde enredadera que estaba pidiendo a gritos que le pararan los pies.

-¿estas segura de que no nos atacará ninguna fiera salvaje?- preguntó Ron con sorna

-¡cielos, espero que no- añadió Hermione divertida

-¿por donde quieres que empecemos?- quiso saber Harry

-Había pensado en repartir las tareas- sus amigos asintieron conformes- Tu puedes cortar el seto, Ron el césped y yo me ocuparé del jardín- terminó Hermione práctica como siempre.

Como era costumbre, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a replicarle, así que fueron cogiendo las cosas que necesitaban para sus quehaceres. Y bajo un sol infernal, Ron cogió la segadora, Harry las tijeras y Hermione los útiles de jardinería.

Harry, agradeció su experiencia pasada en estas labores, porque el seto realmente necesitaba una mano experta para su doma, además estaba acostumbrado a trabajar a pleno sol, así que no lo acusaba en exceso. Ese no era el caso de Ron, que refunfuñaba sin parar cada dos pasos. Ni el de Hermione... Hermione. Harry paró unos instantes para mirarla, con sus delicadas rodillas posadas suelo, se había colocado unos guantes de jardinero y estaba arrancando los hierbajos de raíz con seriedad. Harry sonrió al recordar como una niña de cabellos castaños arrancaba una mandrágora de su maceta antes de volver a trasplantarla...

Se la quedó contemplando embobado, como sus rizos parecían brillar a la luz del sol. En ese instante, Hermione se incorporó para limpiarse el sudor que perlaba su frente. Harry suspiró al ver como la camiseta que empezaba a estar húmeda se pegaba a su vientre.

Hermione volvió a agacharse dándole una vista buenísima a Harry que tuvo que tragar duro. Entre la postura y los pantalones ceñidos no había lugar para la imaginación... ¿cuándo se le habían echo a Hermione esas caderas tan redondeadas y perfectas?

-¡au!- gimió ella de pronto

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry corriendo hacia ella que estaba quitándose el guante.

-Me he pinchado con algo- le dijo enseñándole a Harry el dedo índice

-Pues que drama..., igual pierdes la mano. Menos mal que ahora no tienes que levantar la en clase- farfulló Ron mientras volvía al trabajo.

Hermione abrió la boca para seguramente dar una respuesta mordaz, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta cuando dos cálidas manos se cerraron sobre la suya.

-Déjame ver

Hermione se quedó quieta tratando de controlar el calor que había ido a instalarse a su rostro. Mientras, Harry inspeccionaba la mano de su amiga como si fuera un preciado tesoro. Entre la suyas era tan pequeña y delicada. La miró a aquellos ojos castaños y sonrió... tenía la cara llena de tierra, ligeramente acalorada... estaba preciosa.

Con cuidado siguió la inspección de la mano de Hermione, sin poder contener una caricia con sus dedos para descubrir una gota de sangre en el pulpejo... roja... muy roja, Harry se la quedó mirando fascinado, aquella gota resaltaba sobre la suave piel de Hermione, y sobre todo era suya, de ella, algo de ella exclusivamente, su sangre.

Muy despacio se inclinó para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la herida, y justo cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros del dedo, Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en la chica para descubrir que tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, y la besó, besó su dedo de manera delicada... y Hermione suspiró, y sin dejar de mirarla, Harry introdujo ligeramente el dedo en su boca succionando, Hermione cerró los ojos dejando escapar un gemido de su garganta, mientras Harry usaba su lengua para acariciar esa exquisita parte de la piel de su amiga haciendo que ella volviera a gemir de auténtico placer... muy lentamente Harry empezó a sacar el dedo de su boca deleitándose con los ojos brillantes de su amiga, deseando poder morder ese labio inferior que ella estaba apretando con sus dientes..., era un gran espectáculo

-¿se puede saber que hacéis los dos plantados ahí como dos pasmarotes?- dijo la voz de Ron

Harry abrió los ojos confuso, para descubrir que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, todavía a una distancia prudencial, la castaña le miraba con una expresión que no supo definir... Harry se sonrojó violentamente y soltó la mano de su amiga... ¿desde cuando tenía esa clase de sueños estando despierto?...

-¿estas bien Harry?- preguntó Hermione mirándole preocupada al ver su expresión

-Perfectamente- añadió él revolviéndose el pelo nervioso

-Creía que te habías quedado dormido de pie- añadió ella divertida

-¡que?... no- respondió Harry bajando la mirada apenado. No estaba durmiendo de pie, pero si soñando despierto

-Si estás muy cansado podemos dejar el arreglo del jardín para otro día- añadió ella con semblante preocupado

-¡No!- exclamó Harry antes de añadir- pero si deberías lavarte la herida con agua y jabón para que no se te infecte.

-Si- añadió Hermione en un suspiro mirando su dedo distraídamente pasando por delante de él para dirigirse al interior de la casa.

Harry la contempló mientras se iba, y justo cuando entro en la casa, se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente por estúpido... ¿qué estaría pensando Hermione de él ahora?

* * *

Pues esa pregunta sería fácil de responder, Hermione estaba pensando en la cara de éxtasis que tenía Harry mientras acariciaba lentamente su mano con los ojos cerrados y los cosquilleos que le había mandado a todo el cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Abrió el grifo de la cocina y sumergió su mano dentro viendo como la sangre se perdía por el fondo del desagüe. Se maldijo interiormente por sonrojarse cada vez que Harry estaba cerca de ella, por lo nerviosa que se ponía.. si seguía así Harry iba a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos con facilidad... pero es que no podía evitar ese revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago cada vez que veía a Harry, y no podía apartar la vista del que fuera su mejor amigo cuando sonreía o se atusaba el pelo.

Con un suspiró terminó de lavarse las manos para salir, no sin antes tomar una botella de agua bien fría para ofrecérsela a sus amigos y una radio, quizá eso la distrajera de los pensamientos malos que estaba teniendo.

Salió al exterior y conecto la radio en una emisora muggle que pasaba grandes clásicos... sonrió para sus adentros... los Beatles... le encantaban.

-¿os apetece algo de agua?- preguntó a los chicos

Love, love me do.  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do.  
Whoa, love me do.

Ron, fue corriendo hacia ella y casi se la quitó de las manos dando grandes sorbos, Harry, siempre observó como su amigo iba terminándose la mitad de la botella.

-Ya esta bien, vas a tener un corte de digestión- recriminó Hermione quitándosela de las manos.

Ron observó malhumorado a su amiga, pero por unos momentos Hermione le recordó de tal manera a la profesora McGonagall, que a pesar del calor un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda:

-¿tu también quieres agua... Harry?- terminó en un susurró ahogado

Harry se había quitado la camiseta mientras ella estaba dentro de la casa y aquello era todo un espectáculo. Adiós Harry Potter enclenque y bajito... hola dios del Olimpo Harry... ¡Merlín que torso!... sudado, marcado, con ligeros abdominales y el vello justo que debe tener el torso de un chico, y una pelusilla negra subiendo hasta el ombligo. Harry agradecido y con una sonrisa deslumbrante tomó la botella de agua que una petrificada Hermione le tendía.

Love, love me do.  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do.  
Whoa, love me do.

Hermione casi idiotizada por el espectáculo contempló como el torso de Harry se tensaba, junto con su brazo y empezaba a beber con ansias... ¡oh horror, una gota de agua se escapó de entre los labios de Harry y bajó rebelde por su barbilla, recorriendo el camino del cuello, sobre la nuez... hacia el hueco de las clavículas... entre los pectorales y Hermione no pudo más... descubrió una nueva forma de beber... sobre la piel del perfecto torso de Harry.

Avanzó hacia él con un paso brusco sin perder de vista la gota, Harry no se dio cuenta, siguió bebiendo, ni tan solo se movió cuando las manos de Hermione se apoyaron sobre sus pectorales y sus labios se posaron sobre su piel para detener el camino de la gota de agua rebelde y empezó a deshacer el camino que esta había trazado sobre la piel de Harry, pero esta vez con sus labios... succionando en ocasiones, en otras usando la lengua. Le oyó gemir, sintió como la mano que sostenía la botella caía a su lado mientras el se quedaba quieto, y subió entre sus pectorales en una caricia con su lengua... si... beber de Harry era mucho mejor que beber de una botella, no tenía ese sabor a plástico, no estaba frío como el agua... pero era sencillamente delicioso. Llegó hasta el inicio del cuello... allí la piel se volvía más áspera... varonil por los restos de una ligera barba, llegó hasta la nuez donde no pudo evitar succionar con fuerza logrando que Harry ahogase un gemido de placer. Hermione sintió como Harry se tensaba contra ella y estiraba el cuello pidiéndole más caricias.

Las manos de la chica subieron hasta sus fuertes hombros para impulsarse hacia arriba, hacia su objetivo... besar a Harry como nunca antes, beber de su boca, de sus labios... sus ojos esmeralda estaban brillantes y fijos en ella, con los labios entreabiertos invitándola a adentrarse en oscuras y húmedas cuevas...

Someone to love,  
Somebody new.  
Someone to love,  
Someone like you.

-¿Hermione?- oyó la voz de Ron llamándola desde lejos- Hermione ¿estas bien?

Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las caras de sus amigos mirándola fijamente, Ron con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios, Harry con semblante preocupado. Enrojeció con violencia al ver la situación en que se encontraba.

-Yo...- dijo en un susurro ahogado. Se mordió frustrada el labio inferior ¡Cielos, parecía tan real!

-¿No quieres agua?- preguntó Harry tendiéndole la botella

Hermione miró la botella que le ofrecía Harry y la tomó con algo de brusquedad para volcársela encima ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos... estaba muy fría... ¡justo lo que necesitaba para apagar el calor que parecía haberse adueñado de su cuerpo¿Por qué los tenía que sonar esa canción en esos momentos?

-¿Tenías mucho calor no?- preguntó Ron con sorna

-Si- gimió Hermione bajando la cabeza. No podía mirar a Harry o se pondría tan roja como el pelo de Ron- ¿en que estabas pensando?- preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo- parecías muy feliz

Hermione retrocedió dando un salto hacia atrás... ¿tan obvia era¿o es que Ron había aprendido legeremancia, No podía ser, él no podía entrar en sus pensamientos de esa manera... y mucho menos en sus pensamientos íntimos con Harry "dios" Potter.

-Creo que no deberías estar más al sol- añadió Harry con semblante preocupado

-Yo... si, claro que puedo seguir trabajando- dijo retrocediendo hacia atrás.

Harry y Ron la miraron con expresiones extrañas en sus rostros mientras Hermione avanzaba de espaldas con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó Harry de pronto

Demasiado tarde, Hermione tropezó con una de las piedras que delimitaba el jardín y tuvo que hacer auténticos malabarismos para mantenerse en pie

-¡estoy bien!- exclamó abriendo los brazos totalmente sonrojada con una risa histérica en sus labios.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres descansar?- volvió a insistir Harry

-No...no

Repuso Hermione poniéndose de espaldas a ellos para agacharse, coger los útiles de jardinería y ponerse a arrancar hierbas como una posesa... era lo único que podía hacer para quitarse la sensación de humillación de encima... porque si empezara a darse golpes contra la pared de la casa Harry y Ron todavía se preocuparían más

La mañana avanzó un poco más tranquila, pero el sol estaba cada vez más alto y les quemaba a todos en la piel. Hermione no podía aguantar la sensación de que la camiseta se pegara a su piel así que optó por hacerse un nudo debajo del pecho dejando todo su vientre al descubierto. Fue una suerte que estuviera de espaldas a Harry, porque si en esos momentos lo hubiera mirado, se habría llevado un buen susto... o no.

Harry dejó las tijeras de podar el seto en el suelo, lo cierto es que le estaba costando más que nunca, aunque claro, en casa de sus tíos no tenía una distracción añadida como era ver a Hermione adoptar posturas graciosas para alcanzar las ramas más difíciles de los rosales.

Love, love me do.  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do.  
Whoa, love me do.

Con cuidado y mucho disimulo... (eso ante todo), hizo como que se secaba la frente de sudor y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica para descubrirla con la camiseta atada debajo del pecho, de pie, de espaldas a él, revelándole una elegante línea de piel que se perdía por dentro de ese pantalón asesino pegado a sus caderas.

Estaba hipnotizado con su movimiento, pero ante todo, estaba hipnotizado por el aspecto suave que tenía la piel de la espalda de su amiga... _"¿la de su vientre será igual?"_ se dijo sin dejar de contemplar el exquisito espectáculo. Sintió como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban al ver como los glúteos de Hermione se tensaban al pasar una de sus piernas por encima de un pequeño rosal para luego agacharse ligeramente y cortar unas hojas secas...

Sus piernas, casi le llevaron hasta ella, sin darse cuenta estaba detrás de la chica, Hermione se incorporó lentamente y Harry avanzó un pequeño paso, la frágil espalda de la chica quedó apoyada sobre su torso, pero ella no se movió, al contrarío acomodó su cuerpo al de él uniéndose de manera perfecta. Muy despacio, Harry pasó una de sus manos hasta su vientre para reposarla allí, haciendo círculos con sus dedos. Hermione acomodó su cabeza en el hombro y el cuello de Harry, lo que le permitió ver que Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro tranquilo disfrutando de la caricia.

Con mucho cuidado enredó sus dedos entre el pelo de Hermione para descubrirle el cuello, tenía un aspecto terriblemente apetecible. Se inclinó sobre la chica para besar la piel trémula de su cuello, nada mas unirlos a su piel Hermione suspiró de tal manera que Harry pensó que había estado toda su vida deseándolo, porque casi al instante ladeó la cabeza para darle un mayor acceso a su cuello. La mano de su vientre se cernió sobre la estrecha cintura de Hermione atrayéndola más, si es que eso era posible hacia su cuerpo, casi la sintió estremecerse entre sus besos.

Hermione tenía una oreja pequeña y delicada, Harry fue subiendo por su cuello, justo por donde palpitaba el desbocado corazón de Hermione para empezar a juguetear con su lóbulo, Hermione arrugó un poco el cuello mientras ronroneaba como una gatita, lo que enloqueció a Harry.

Pero ya que había empezado quería descubrir si toda la piel del cuerpo de Hermione era tan exquisita como la zona de su cuello, así que esa mano que estaba atrayéndola hacia él subió por su vientre hacia una zona un poco más peligrosa. Harry se detuvo a la entrada de la camiseta, tanteando por la zona para darle tiempo a Hermione de echarse para atrás, pero ella simplemente levantó un poco su pecho, como si ansiara que de una vez por todas Harry se colara por dentro de su ropa..., así que los hábiles dedos de Harry volaron hacia su interior para descubrir la tela del sujetador, allí sin dejar de besarla en el cuello en ningún momento, el chico acarició los turgentes senos haciendo que ella arquease la espalda buscando un mayor contacto, así que su mano empezó a desplazar la tela...

Love, love me do.  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do.  
Whoa, love me do.  
Yeah, love me do.  
Whoa, oh, love me do

-¡HARRYYYYYY!

Harry dio un salto hacia su derecha y miró a su alrededor confundido. Ron lo miraba con exasperación, y Hermione con la mano en el pecho producto del susto los miraba a su vez a ambos extrañada.

-¿estas loco?- increpó Harry a su amigo algo enfadado- ¿por qué me chillas?

-Llevo media hora llamándote- protestó Ron

-¿y para que si puede saberse?- le increpó Harry _"¿es que ya nadie podía tener sus fantasías a gusto y sin que le interrumpieran?"_

-Llevas como 10 minutos mirando a Hermione embobado- protestó Ron- Si queremos terminar antes de mañana no podemos parar

-Tampoco hace falta ponerse así- añadió Harry cogiendo las tijeras para seguir con el seto.

-Si seguís los dos así de tontos- empezó Ron- yo me voy a casa

-No hace falta- respondió Harry

Ron refunfuñando se marchó hacia el césped... estaba más que harto de esos dos y de sus tonterías, y encima aún le quedaba toda la zona de la piscina... y estaba empezando a hacer un calor asfixiante. ¿Por qué no se dejaban de tonterías y se decían lo que sentían de una vez, cuando se quedaban atontados mirándose o se ponían torpes no había quien les aguantara. Al principio lo encontraba gracioso, él y Luna solían reírse durante muchas horas recordando como hacían el ridículo... pero es que ya empezaban a cansarle la verdad... o se decían lo que sentían de una vez por todas o iba a terminar matando a alguno de los dos.

Ron se volvió para echar un vistazo a sus "amigos", si, no me miréis así, amigos entre comillas, porque como siguieran así de insoportables iban a dejar de ser sus amigos para convertirse en magos muertos hechos picadillo. Pero al volverse para controlar que siguieran haciendo su trabajo se quedó blanco como la pared... justo antes de que toda la sangre se le agolpara en la cara. Eso ya pasaba de castaño oscuro, no le importaba que se quedaran empanados... pero que hicieran esas cochinadas delate de él

-¡SI QUEREIS ESCANDALIZAR A LOS VECINOS VAIS POR BUEN CAMINO!- les gritó enfadado.

Y es que el espectáculo no era para menos, Harry había caminado hasta Hermione, había atravesado la zona de los rosales y la había arrinconado contra el seto. Y eso no era lo peor... Hermione había rodeado a Harry alrededor de la cintura con sus piernas... y encima era imposible distinguir donde se encontraban las manos de cada uno.

-¿QUERÉIS PARAR DE UNA VEZ¡¡¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

Love, love me do.  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do.  
Whoa, love me do.

Y como si fuera el detonante, Harry y Hermione se separaron como impulsados por una extraña fuerza mirándose con los ojos abiertos como platos y las caras como dos tomates maduros...

-No estaba soñando- gimieron los dos a la vez

Ron puso los ojos en blanco... ¡lo que había que oír, se pegaban el lote delante de él..., no...¡¡peor! casi montaban una película digna de Nacho Vidal delante de sus narices y encima tenían la desfachatez de decir semejante tontería. Pues él ya había tenido bastante... ¿cómo iba a mirarles a la cara a partir de ahora?. Fue a encaminarse hacia la puerta cuando una mata de pelo castaño pasó por delante de él y entró en la casa...

Ron se volvió hacia Harry para descubrirlo parado en medio del jardín mirando hacia el suelo...

-¡que haces ahí parado como un pasmarote!- le gritó indignado haciendo que su amigo levantara la cabeza- ¡ve tras ella!- le gritó exasperado

-Yo..., no puedo

-¿cómo que no puedes?- Ron tuvo que luchar contra sus impulsos asesinos...comer, desgarrar... destripar... matar a Harry con sus propias manos- ¡por el amor de merlín!- gritó exasperado- ¡lo llevas deseando desde hace meses!

-Pero... ha sido un impulso... yo... creía... no me hubiera atrevido nunca... creía que era una fantasía... ha sido el calor... o yo que se...- trató de justificarse Harry desasiéndose el pelo

-¡Harry James Potter... como no vayas tras Hermione y termines lo que has empezado te juro que te lanzo una maldición imperdonable!

-Pero...

-¡DILE LO QUE SIENTES!- le gritó sacando la varita

Harry en vista de que los instintos de su amigo estaban a flor de piel decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso... aunque fuera para disculparse con Hermione... ¿pero como justificar que la quería y que deseaba hacerla suya desde hacía meses? Si casi se había abalanzado sobre ella como una fiera en celo... ¡era su amiga, le debía un respeto¡¡maldito calor¡¡malditos beatles y sus canciones pornográficas!

Cruzó la puerta de la cocina temblando para buscar a Hermione.

* * *

Hermione entró a su cuarto como una exhalación cerrando tras de ella la puerta y empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto.. ¿cómo había podido¿cómo se había atrevido¡¡se había echado encima de Harry como una gata en celo!... ¡malditos beatles... maldito calor, malditas hormonas maldito verano... maditomalditomaldito!

Se dejó caer desesperada en la cama con las cara entre las rodillas cubierta por sus manos... Es que no podía creerse lo que había hecho. ¿qué estaría pensando Harry de ella en esos momentos?. A la mínima invocación de Harry, su cara se puso roja como un tomate, mientras su cuerpo recibía una sacudida eléctrica, aún podía notar las manos de Harry sobre su cintura, su olor... su torso contra el sus pechos pegándola a la pared, su boca, sus labios, su lengua, sus manos recorriendo sus piernas y lo que no eran sus piernas... lo duro que parecía estar todo en Harry en aquellos momentos, lo inflamada que estaba ella... ¿qué le había pasado para confundir la ficción con la realidad?... es que tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes de que las caricias eran demasiado ásperas, pero es que todo su cuerpo anhelaba a Harry desde hacía tanto tiempo que estaba segura su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Dos suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento, y sobre todo dar un salto en la cama del susto, el corazón se le subió a la garganta, las pulsaciones aumentaron, se le secó la garganta... estaba segura de quien era, Harry... venía a pedirle explicaciones por su atrevimiento.

-¿Hermione?- la voz de Harry llegó amortiguada desde la puerta

Hermione no sabía donde esconderse, pensó en lanzarse por la ventana, pero caería en el patio de los vecinos, y haber como les explicaba que estaba huyendo de su mejor amigo porque se le había abalanzado como una posesa..., claro, eso sin contar que no se rompiera nada en la caída.

Harry estaba fuera del cuarto esperando en el pasillo nervioso esperando que Hermione le diera permiso para entrar. No sabía como disculparse con ella, pero estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse y besar sus pies si era necesario. Había llegado el momento de enfrentar la realidad, confesar sus sentimientos y hacerle saber a la que hasta ahora había sido su mejor amiga que a pesar de que ella no sintiera lo mismo no se abalanzaría sobre ella nunca más, sino que la respetaría como ella se merecía.

Harry empezó a desesperarse y se atusó el pelo del indomable flequillo deshaciéndolo un poco más¿estaba tan enfadada con él que no quería ni verle?... Harry se sintió derrotado al no recibir respuesta por parte de su amiga, ya estaba dándose la vuelta para marcharse cuando sintió una mano que se cerraba sobre la suya. Se volvió para descubrir a Hermione roja como un tomate. Le soltó de manera algo brusca:

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos a la vez de pronto

-Yo no- respondieron juntos

-¿no?- repitieron como si lo tuvieran ensayado

Se quedaron los dos en pie en mitad del pasillo mirándose fijamente... y de pronto estaban los dos enredados como si se hubieran pegado con pegamento... sus cuerpos, sus bocas unidas en un compás perfecto.

Harry levantó a Hermione por la cintura mientras ella enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos alborotados de Harry. El chico comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para flanquear la puerta del cuarto de la que hasta ahora había sido su mejor amiga. Sin dejar de besarla, ni tocarla, cerró la puerta del cuarto con uno de sus pies y guió a Hermione en volandas hasta la cama, tropezaron con ella, y en medio del beso Hermione rió divertida mientras caía sobre el edredón mirando a Harry.

Es que no podía creerlo, era mejor que en sus fantasías, Harry la miraba con unos ojos tan verdes como nunca le había visto. Observó como se ponía de rodillas en la cama con ambas piernas sobre ella, pero lo mejor estaba por llegar:

-No sabes lo que te quiero y cuanto he soñado con estar así contigo

-Si lo se- añadió ella contenta. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Harry y tiró de él para acostarlo sobre ella- porque yo siento lo mismo

Se fundieron en un nuevo beso, lleno de amor y de caricias, de sentimientos confesados, de anhelos que estaban a punto de convertirse en realidad, de fantasías que poco a poco iban cumpliéndose, porque a Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger solo les quedaba una cosa para ser uno solo, y estaban a punto de confesarse todo de la forma más sublime que existe en el mundo...

**FIN...**

**EPILOGO DE LA AUTORA:**

Ron estaba en el vestíbulo de la casa de pie varita en mano dispuesto a lanzarle a Harry una maldición si bajaba por las escaleras sin haber hablado con Hermione. El sonido de unos pasos apresurados y una puerta al cerrarse le hicieron agudizar los oídos, pero cuando un golpe y el sonido de la cama llegó hasta él supo que ya había tenido suficiente espectáculo por una buena temporada.

Salió a la calle y bufó molesto... ¿y ahora como volvía el a casa si estaba en un vecindario muggle y Harry estaba haciendo cosas con Hermione que prefería no imaginar?

Maldijo para sus adentros por su mala suerte y se dirigió hacia la cálida calle para buscar un sitio desde el que poder aparecerse con seguridad, estaba deseando llegar a casa y contárselo a Luna. Igual la tarde no había sido una perdida de tiempo después de todo...


End file.
